La amiga de Shirou
by AL3X LINTU
Summary: El entrenador organizó un campamento para el equipo, y Fubuki decide invitar a su amiga que recién llego desde Hokkaido.Goenji y Fudo se dan cuenta que es muy linda, pero Fudo NO tiene las mismas intenciones que Goenji.
1. La chica nueva

Etto… este es mi primer fic, espero les guste y no aburrirlos.

_**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level -5 _(por ahora)_

Era una soleada y tranquila mañana. La brisa matutina, el olor de las flores… La paz inundaba todas las casas, a excepción de una…

-¡Akane, despierta!- Gritaba un chico desde las escaleras- ¡se te hace tarde! ¿No tenias que ver a tu amigo Shiro a las 10?

-¿Eh? ¿Tarde? -Preguntaba la chica, ya despierta, quitando sus largos cabellos negros de su cara para mirar su reloj- _**¿¡9:50!- **_Gritó, levantándose de golpe.

-_Bueno, por lo menos, mi maleta está preparada._- Pensó, mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha.

5 minutos más tarde, Akane Miyamoto, ya estaba lista, bajando las escaleras con maleta en mano lo más rápido que podía. Cuando le faltaba solo un escalón, tropezó con su maleta, por suerte, la misma maleta amortiguó su caída. Su hermano mayor, Kosuke, solo observó la escena, soltando una pequeña risa.

-Una entrada digna de ti- se burló.

-No es divertido- dijo molesta

Kosuke la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se dirigió a desayunar. Cuando termino, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Hey! ¿No piensas despedirte?

Ella sonrió, soltó sus cosas y dio media vuelta, para luego correr hacia su hermano y lanzarse a sus brazos. El la recibió cariñosamente.

-Disfruta tu viaje.

-Si.

-Ten mucho cuidado, y si algo pasa, me llamas.

-Lo haré

-Y si alguien se quiere pasar de listo solo patéale su…

-¡Kosuke!

-¿Que? Iba a decir su cara.

-Si, claro.

-Solo cuídate ¿Quieres?- le dijo a Akane, mientras le revolvía el cabello. Ella asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, se sorprendió al ver a su amigo.

-Buenos Días- saludó, con su sonrisa de siempre

-¿Shiro? No se supone que nos veríamos en la escuela?

-Eso no importa, además, se hace tarde, ya vámonos…. Adiós, Kosuke-san!

-Cuídala bien, Fubuki!

-Lo haré!

Dicho esto, ambos se fueron. Durante el camino, el albino le platicaba a su amiga sobre sus compañeros.

-Ya los quiero conocer, pero, Shiro… por que me invitaste?

-Bueno, ya que serás nueva en la escuela, quería que los fueras conociendo.

-Gracias

-Mira, ya llegamos- dijo el albino, señalando la entrada, donde se encontraban todos esperando a la caravana. Se acercaron al grupo, saludaron y Fubuki presentó a su acompañante.

-Amigos, les quiero presentar a Akane. Es una amiga de Hokkaido.

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo ella, un tanto nerviosa.

Platicaron un rato, mientras la caravana llegaba. Goenji se acerco a Fubuki

-Oye, tu amiga es muy linda

-Eh?

-Digo, se ve que es buena persona- argumentó, un poco ruborizado, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Lo sé.

Los demás le preguntaban cosas a Akane; como conoció a Fubuki, cuando había llegado, y cosas por el estilo. Goenji solo observaba, por alguna razón, no podía hablar. Fudo también se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era, pero sus intenciones eran otras…

Espero les haya gustado


	2. Conociendo a los demás

¡Gracias por los reviews!

2º cap, espero les guste

_**Disclaimer **_: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…. _Que mal ¬¬_

La caravana por fin llegó. Fubuki y Akane se sentaron juntos, Goenji y Endo detrás de ellos. Durante el camino, Goenji iba pensando en sus cosas, cuando la voz de su compañero lo saco de sus ideas.

-Oye Goenji, ¿Qué piensas sobre la chica nueva?

-Bueno, yo…

-Muchachos, haremos una breve parada, por si necesitan hacer algo, partimos en 10 minutos- avisó Aki, lo cual Goenji provecho como excusa para no contestar, ya que bajó a "estirar las piernas". Cuando bajó, pudo notar que la mirada de Fudo estaba clavada en Akane, cosa que, por alguna razón, no le gustó.

Por otro lado, Kido, que estaba sentado al lado de Fudo, también se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué la miras tanto?

-¿A quién?

-Tú sabes a quién… Cabello negro, tez pálida, alta, esta sentada a un lado de Fubuki…. no la has dejado de ver desde que llegó.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Fudo. Pasaron los 10 minutos y la caravana partió. Cuando llegaron, Akane no cabía en su asombro por lo enorme que era la cabaña; cada quién tendría su cuarto, cada uno con su propio baño, incluso sobraban habitaciones. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, no habría entrenamientos. Claro que cierto banda naranja terminó por convencer de jugar a unos cuantos. La pelinegra se sentó en el pasto, cerca de donde estaban jugando, entonces Kazemaru se le acercó.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Si, claro

Platicaron un rato. Luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kazemaru iba escalera arriba, cuando se topó con Fudo.

-¿De que tanto hablaban tú y la chica nueva?- preguntó, con un toque de molestia en su tono.

-Nada importante, ¿por qué el interés?

No contestó, solo siguió su camino. Kazemaru hizo lo mismo, y esta vez se encontró con Goenji.

-Hola

-Hola. Eh, Kaze, te iba a preguntar lo mismo que Fudo, pero me temo que la respuesta será la misma….

-De hecho, solo hablábamos de los jugadores, para que nos fuera conociendo.

-Oh ya veo

-Mostró interés en dos personas en especial…- Agregó el peli-azul

-¡¿Quién? – Preguntó ansioso

-Le prometí no decirlo- contestó, con una sonrisa, por la reacción del peli-parado

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan cercano a ella como para guardar secretos? Apenas y la conoces

-Tu igual. A mi me bastó solo una tarde para ser su amigo.

Y con este argumento final, Los dos se fueron a sus cuartos.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno….

-Muchachos, le aviso que iremos a un lago que esta cerca de aquí, nos iremos a las 12:30pm- anunció el entrenador. Sin embargo, Goenji no le había puesto atención, ya que buscaba a la pelinegra con la mirada, pues no la había visto llegar.

-Fubuki, ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

-No lo sé, no la he visto.

Haruna, que pasaba por aquella mesa, respondió a su pregunta:

-¿Hablan de Akane? Ella desayunó muy temprano y salió a caminar.

-No me sorprende, es una costumbre suya- Dijo Fubuki

Como media hora después, Akane llegó.

-Akane, te estaba esperando- dijo Fubuki al verla, la había esperado afuera de su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que más tarde iremos a un lago, y quería saber _(más bien, Goenji quería saber)_ si vas a ir.

-No es mala idea.

_-En efecto, no es mala idea-_ pensaba Fudo, quien los estaba espiando. Estaba emocionado por ver a Akane en traje de baño…

Ustedes díganme si quieren que escriba más

Wareware!


	3. Paseo al lago

3° cap., les agradezco mucho sus reviews

_**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… pero algún día será así.

-¿Entonces irás?

-Si, suena bien, Debo irme, Haruna-san me está esperando.

Se fue. Fudo pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero…

-¿Por qué nos estabas espiando, eh?

-¿Cómo supiste?- Dijo el oji-verde, obligado a salir de su escondite.

-Solo te haré una advertencia-decía Fubuki mientras caminaba para irse- yo quiero a Akane como a una hermana, y si llegas a molestarla, me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagas- dijo mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro de Fudo, con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

_-Me recuerda a alguien_- pensaba el oji-verde, refiriéndose a Kido _(creo que eso es obvio)_

En la cocina…

-¿Que necesitas, Haruna-san?

-Ah, Akane. ¿Nos podrías ayudar a Aki y a mí con la comida?

-Claro.

-Oye, he notado que Goenji te mira mucho-comentó Aki, lo cual provocó que Akane se sonrojara un poco.

-También Fudo- agregó Haruna

-Si…. justo de eso estaba hablando ayer con Kaze-kun…

-¿Alguien me nombró?- dijo Kazemaru apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina

-Hola Kaze-kun – dijeron las tres al unísono

-¿Les ayudo?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba- Ah, Aki, Endo te estaba buscando

¿Endo?- la chica al oír eso, se hizo humo.

-¿Y para que quiere ver a Aki?- preguntó Haruna

-No quiere, solo necesitaba que se fuera. Akane, ¿vas a ir al paseo?

-Si

-Pues, te recomendaría que te cuidaras de Fudo

-Digo lo mismo-dijo Haruna-¿Qué clase de traje de baño usaras?

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso… creo que no traje uno- respondió la pelinegra. Una gota resbaló al estilo anime por la nuca de Kazemaru y Haruna.

-Te prestaré uno, vamos!-dicho esto la tomo por la muñeca y la llevó a su cuarto.

Ya en el cuarto…

-¿Que tal este?- preguntó emocionada, Haruna sentía que Akane era la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

-No sé… se ve muy descubierto- contestó dudosa.

-Vamos, se te vería bien

-Está bien- lo que le preocupaba, no era el que el traje se le viera bien que digamos…

Ya eran las 12:30, todos estaban en la caravana, a excepción de Kogure, Kabeyama y Anteojos (Kogure se quedo a planear bromas y los otros dos a asegurarse de que las bromas no fueran en contra de ellos). Akane llevaba un vestido blanco, a petición de Haruna, le quedaba más o menos a diez dedos arriba de la rodilla; Goenji se puso rojo como tomate y Fudo tuvo que contener una hemorragia. Esto les dio mucha gracia a Fubuki y Kazemaru, y decidieron que sería buena que Akane y Goenji se sentaran juntos.

Durante el camino…

-Ya quiero llegar, me gusta mucho nadar, ¿y a ti?- Dijo Akane

-S-si, a mí también me gusta mucho- tartamudeaba Goenji, a lo que la pelinegra respondió rebozando una tierna sonrisa. Goenji se puso m{as rojo todavía, si es que era posible.

Llegaron, no se hicieron del rogar e inmediatamente se metieron al agua. Haruna, Aki y Akane empezaron a arreglar las cosas.

-¿Por qué no vas y te cambias?-dijo Haruna

-Ok

Akane fue al vestidor. Fudo se dio cuenta y la siguió. Dentro del vestidor había un espejo. Ella creyó haber dejado la puerta cerrada, pero no fue así. Fudo observaba a la chica bajar el cierre de su vestido. Estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido cuando vio a Fudo en el espejo. Se dio media vuelta y le metió tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

5 minutos después…

-¿Donde estabas? ¿Y por que no estas cambiada?- Preguntaron Haruna y Kazemaru

-Me cambiare cuando no haya tantos mirones

Cerca de ahí…

-¿Que te paso en el ojo?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso, Kido….

Espero les guste

Wareware!


	4. Rivalidad

3º cap. Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionarles que todos tienen alrededor de 15 años

Bueno, a leer!

_**Disclaimer**_: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Fubuki se acerco a Kazemaru, Haruna y Akane. Los dos peli-azulados estaban llorando de la risa.

-¿De que se ríen?

-Es que Akane nos estaba contando como golpeó en la cara a un espía- Respondió Haruna

-Ya veo, y yo que les venía a preguntar si sabían el por qué Fudo tiene un ojo morado.

-El se lo buscó- dijo la pelinegra, todavía un poco molesta.

-Por cierto, ¿de donde sacaste ese vestido?- preguntó Kazemaru.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No, descuida, se te ve bien, pero, ¿no me habías dicho que no te gustaban los vestidos ni las faldas?

-Pues verás…

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

-¿Qué te vas a llevar puesto?

-No sé, iré a ver

-Te acompaño

Las dos se fueron al cuarto de la pelinegra. Llegaron y Akane empezó a revisar su maleta.

-Ese hijo de…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kosuke… el maldito remplazó todos mis pantalones por faldas y vestidos…

_**(FIN FLASHBACK)**_

Kazemaru y Fubuki no podían parar de reir.

-¿En-entonces por eso lle-llevas ese vestido?-dijo Fubuki, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tantas risas.

-Quien lo diría-completó Kazemaru, en el mismo estado que el albino.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a nadar?

-No sé

-Esta vez te acompañaré-dijo Haruna- ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!

Ambas chicas se fueron. Kazemaru se fue a nadar, y Fubuki se acerco Goenji.

-¿Ya supiste lo que le pasó al idiota de Fudo?

-¿Qué?

-Le dejaron un ojo morado por andar de mirón… jajaja

-Jeje, ¿y a quien estaba espiando?

- A Akane

De pronto, el rostro de Goenji se tornó a molesto. Se levantó y se acerco un poco al lago, dejando a Fubuki un tanto confundido, localizó a Fudo con la mirada y caminó hasta el. El oji-verde estaba platicando con Kido, cuando vio que este estaba asustado y apuntando detrás de él. Al voltearse, Fudo se encontró con Goenji, bastante enojado.

-¿Qué quieres?

Goenji levantó a Fudo por el cuello de su playera. Haruna y Akane estaban volviendo del vestidor, y presenciaron la escena.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me entendiste?

- ¿Hacer que? Dijo sonriendo

-¡Hey, calmense!- dijo la chica. Ambos voltearon a verla, para después sonrojarse al ver su traje de baño.

-Déjalo en paz, Goenji-san- dijo Akane, evitando una futura pelea- Ya me encargué de el- apuntó al ojo morado de Fudo.

-Aún así, no debió de hacerte algo como eso.

-Sinceramente, me lo esperaba de el, desde que lo vi, me di cuenta de que es un tonto- este comentario hizo reir un poco a Haruna y a Kido.

-¡No hables de mi como si no estuviera aquí!- dijo Fudo molesto

-Como dije antes, ya déjalo en paz. Olvídalo. Mejor ven a nadar conmigo.

Se metieron al agua, Fudo los miraba molesto.

-Creo que tienes competencia- dijo Kido.

-Mejor cállate

-Pero si mi hermano dice la verdad…- dijo Haruna en tono burlesco


	5. Insomnio

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! En especial a **Kozuue**, **quesna-ai ** y **aki-nee**, me suben mucho el ánimo.

Sin más, a leer.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando partieron de regreso al campamento. Akane iba sentada con Kazemaru, y Fubuki con Goenji. Era una hora de camino del lago al campamento, algunos estaban cansados y se quedaron dormidos.

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?-preguntó Fubuki de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú bien sabes a que me refiero… ¿por qué te enojaste de esa manera?

-…

-Espera, ¿acaso te gus..- Goenji le tapó la boca

-¡Shhh! ¿¡Quieres que toda la caravana te oiga!

-¡Lo sabía, ella te gusta!

-… no se dé que hablas…

-Oye, Fubuki- una voz que venía de atrás los interrumpió- voltea para acá.

-¿Qué pasa Kazemaru?- dijo mientras se asomaba, para luego ver que la chica se había quedado dormida en el hombro del peli-azul. Goenji también se asomó.

-¿Quieres que la despierte?- preguntó Kazemaru

-No, déjala así. Se ve muy linda, ¿verdad, Goenji?

-Si….- respondió inconscientemente. Los otros dos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa. Goenji por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡N-no me malinterpreten-dijo, tartamudeando- y-yo qui-se decir que… ay, olvídenlo!- se volvió a sentar. Fubuki y Kazemaru casi no pudieron contener la risa, lo cual despertó a Fudo. Volteó a ver al lugar de donde provenían las risas y vió a Fubuki y a Kazemaru riéndose, a Goenji sonrojado y a Akane dormida. Se hizo una idea de lo que más o menos había pasado. Legaron y se despertaron para luego ir a sus habitaciones.

_Más tarde… _

Goenji daba vueltas recostado en su cama, no podía dormir. Miró su reloj: 2:34 am. Salió de su habitación, asegurándose de no despertar a sus compañeros o al entrenador. Bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Akane.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No, y al parecer tú tampoco- respondió la chica- ¿Quieres recorrer la cabaña?

-Si, por que no.

Y así, ambos iniciaron su recorrido nocturno. Fueron al 2º piso, y caminaron por el pasillo lleno se puertas. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta del cuarto del capitán, vieron salir a una de las manangers.

-…Aki?

-La chica se volteo para ver quien la había descubierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Shhh, ustedes no me vieron aquí, entendido?

Ambos asintieron y ella se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado ahí adentro?- preguntó la chica

-No quiero ni saber…

Siguieron caminando. Pasaron por la habitación de Kido, y vieron que la puerta estaba abierta. Akane se asomó.

-Oye, Kido no está…

-¿Que puede estar haciendo a estas horas?

No le dieron mucha importancia al asunto y subieron al 3º piso, donde estaban los cuartos de las chicas. Cuando comenzaban a recorrer el pasillo, pudieron ver a Kido, afuera del cuarto de su hermana.

-Eh… que haces Kido?

-Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué hacen juntos a estas horas?

-Eh, bueno…- ambos se pusieron rojos- e-eso no te incumbe. Ahora dinos, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vigilo que nadie venga a "visitar a Haruna"- dijo, como si hacer de velador afuera del curto de tu hermana fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-_Me pregunto si lo dice por Shiro_- pensó la pelinegra

-…Bien, que tengas suerte con eso – dijo Goenji, tratando de llevarse a Akane con el, pero ella lo detuvo

-Espera, Goenji-san. Antes de irnos, necesito pedirte un favor, Kido. No digas que estuvimos aquí, en especial a Fubuki.

Los dos la miraron extrañados

-Esta bien

Ahora Akane se llevó a Goenji con ella. Eran entonces las 3 am. Subieron a la azotea. El área boscosa que rodeaba la cabaña se veía hermosa desde ahí.

-¿Por qué le pediste a Kido que no le dijera a Fubuki que estábamos juntos?- dijo Gonji, con un toque de celos en su voz, el cual, Akane notó.

-¿Acaso te molesta? Preguntó ella divertida

-N-no, solo quería saber el por qué

-Bueno… es que si Shiro se entera, correrá a decirle a mi hermano, Kosuke, solo para molestarme, ya que Kosuke es muy celoso.

-Ah, ya veo…

_En el 2º piso…_

Fudo se levantó para ir al baño. Al regresar, notó que la puerta del cuarto de Kido estaba abierta, así que fue a buscarlo. Mientras tanto, Goenji y Akane bajaban las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, cuando Akane tropezó con el último escalón _(otra vez, jeje XD) _y se cayó, llevándose a Goenji de corbata. Fudo, quien se dirigía a tales escaleras, escucho el golpe y se apresuró a llegar. Cuando llegó, le sorprendió lo que vió…

Bueno, hasta ahí el cap, espero les guste.

Wareware!


	6. Regaño por la desvelada

Hola! Aquí con el 6 cap.

**Hikari:** Respecto a tu pregunta, me parecería bien incluirte, pero tendría que mandarte un correo o algo para ver como quedaría la cosa.

Sin más, a leer.

_**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el día en que Tsunami le deje de tener miedo a los aviones, ese día me va a pertenecer.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no fue nada

-Perdón, fue mi culpa, me tropecé

-Vaya vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí- interrumpió Fudo- son las 3 am, me encuentro a Akane tirada en el suelo, y a Goenji arriba de ella

-Mierda- pensaron los dos, Fudo tenía razón; parecía que Goenji se le había tirado encima de Akane.

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Solo nos caímos!- replicó ella, mientras que el peli-parado le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué hacen JUNTOS a esta hora?

-Pues….

-No podíamos dormir y salimos de nuestros cuartos, nos encontramos en las escaleras y nos tropezamos, ¿alguna otra pregunta?- completó Goenji, en un intento por defenderla. Fudo lo miró con molestia.

-Hum, ¿Han visto a Kido? No está en su cuarto

-Está arriba- respondieron los dos al unísono. Fudo empezó a subir las escaleras, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro; era Akane quien lo detenía.

-Fudo, por favor que nadie se entere de lo que pasó aquí, ¿si?

-¿A cambio de que?

-No sé, tu dime- Fudo sonrió, mientras que Goenji se preocupó, ¿ella acaso no estaba consciente del riesgo que corría al "deberle una" a Fudo?

-Te diré luego- dijo Fudo, para luego irse.

Akane miró su celular.

-3:10 am, ya es tarde

-… ¿siempre traes tu celular contigo?

-Pues, a decir verdad… el punto es que deberíamos estar dormidos

Si, ahora que lo dices _(bostezo)_ ya tengo sueño

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respecticos cuartos. Akane caminó por el pasillo, ignorando a Kido y a Fudo, hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-¿Por fin te separaste de Goenji, eh?- dijo Fudo con tono burlón. La chica solo entró a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

Al día siguiente, todos desayunaban menos Goenji, Akane, Fudo Kido, Aki y Endo; los primeros cuatro se quedaron dormidos, y los otros dos… sabrá Dios en donde estarían. Kazemaru fue a buscar a Goenji y Fubuki a Akane.

-_(Golpes) _¡Abre la puerta en este instante, Miyamoto!

-Vaya, debes estar muy molesto para llamarme por mi apellido- dijo ella, abriendo la puerta

-Hay algunas coincidencias que me parecen sospechosas

-Soy toda oídos- contestó. Dejo pasar a Fubuki y cerró la puerta… se imagino el sermón que Fubuki le daría.

-Veamos; Goenji y tú faltaron a desayunar, tienes cara de no haber dormido en dos días y…-no pudo continuar porque el timbre de su celular lo interrumpió. Era un mensaje de Kazemaru:

_Acabo de llegar al cuarto de Goenj, dice que no durmió en toda la noche. ¡Deberías de ver sus ojeras!_

-… Y ahora recibo un mensaje de Kazemaru diciéndome que Goenji está en el mismo estado que tú. ¿Me puedes explicar que **** pasó ayer?

-Ya hasta te pareces a Kosuke

-Akane…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Anoche no pasó nada, solo no dormí bien, y al parecer Goenji tampoco. Por cierto, ¿me prestas tu celular?

Se lo dio de mala gana. Ella tomó su celular, y empezó a ver en la agenda del celular de su amigo:

-_Akane_

_-Aki_

_-Anteojos_

_-Endo_

_-Fudo_

-¿Tienes el número de Fudo?

-Ni yo sé como pasó

Ella, sin embargo, copió el número y siguió revisando

-_Fuyuka_

_-Goenji_

_-Haruna_

_-Hijikata_

_-Kazemaru_

_-Kido_

_-Kogure_

_-Kurimatsu_

_-Lika_

_-Midorikawa_

_-Natsumi_

_-Sakuma_

_-Someoka_

_-Tachimukai_

_-Toramaru_

_-Tsunami_

Copió bastantes y le regresó el celular.

-Vistete rápido, tenemos una excursión- dijo el, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta. Akane lo primero que hizo fue enviar un mensaje a Fudo:

_No vas a decir nada verdad? _

**Respuesta de Fudo**:

_No, siempre y cuando me des algo a cambio_

**Akane**:

_Y que te voy a dar a cambio?_

**Fudo:**

_Te diré más tarde…_

**Hasta aquí el cap. Estoy pensando que hago sufrir mucho a Fudo, y tal vez le voy a poner aunque sea un lindo momentito con Akane.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Wareware!**


	7. Una tarde con Fudo

_**Uf, ya está, el cap 7. Menos mal lo terminé, tengo el tiempo encima.**_

_**Disclamer : **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

-Oye, creí que iríamos todos

-Mmm, no

-Entonces, ¿¡Por qué me obligas a ir! Tengo sueño

-Podrás dormir cuando lleguemos, además, no te voy a dejar en la cabaña, con Goenji aquí, sin mi supervisión.

-¿El no viene con nosotros?

-Nop; después de un rato, se quedó dormido y ya no lo podemos despertar

A la excursión solo irían Fubuki, Akane, Haruna, Kido, Fudo, Endo, Aki, Tsunami, Touko y Tachimukai. Kido era quien lideraba al grupo, y sugirió que formaran parejas, las cuales quedaron así:

-Fubuki y Haruna

-Endo y Aki

-Kido y Touko

-Tsunami y Tachimukai

-Fudo y Akane

El plan era llegar a un río que quedaba cerca de la cabaña, y quedarse ahí un rato. Kido vigilaba de cerca a Fubuki y a Haruna, pero también disfrutaba de la compañía de Touko. Mientras, Tsunami ardía en celos, y Tachimukai trataba de calmarlo. Pararon a descansar, y sin darse cuenta, Fudo y Akane se alejaron un poco del grupo. Más tarde, estaban completamente perdidos. Sentados en el pasto, sin nada de que hablar.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que es lo que te voy a dar a cambio?

Fudo, al oír esto, tuvo una idea, y sonrió para si mismo.

-Si- contestó, para luego tirársele encima. El sujetó sus muñecas y la forzó contra el suelo, ella forcejeaba y trataba de zafarse. Al no poder lograrlo, cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor. Fudo vió como la chica finalmente se rindió, entonces la soltó. Ella abrió los ojos, desconcertada, para luego ver que Fudo le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla.

-¿Pero que…?

-Solo trataba de asustarse

Se levantó y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo. Después de un rato, ya cansados, se volvieron a sentar y Akane empezó a temblar.

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Tu que crees?

Fudo se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso. Ella se ruborizó un poco por el gesto.

-Gracias

El iba a responderle cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente de un arbusto _(clásico, no?)_. Endo y Aki salieron de tal arbusto.

-¡Por fin los encontramos!- dijo el de la banda

-Fubuki nos mandó a buscarlos para llevarlos de vuelta con los demás- agregó Aki

-Pues vámonos… eh, Aki, tienes la blusa puesta al revés- comentó Fudo mientras se iba

-Y tu Endo, tienes mal abrochada tu camisa- completó la otra, siguiendo a Fudo. El par de tortolos solo se pusieron rojos y se apresuraron a ir con ellos.- Cuando llegaron, Fubuki corrió a abrazar a su "hermana".

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Fudo te hizo algo? ¿Por qué traes su chaqueta? ¿Por qué no contestas a mis preguntas?

-¡Porque son muchas! Tranquilo, estoy bien

Ya se iban de regreso a la cabaña, y Fubuki se acercó a Fudo

-¿Qué tanto hicieron, eh?

-Lo que hace una persona pérdida, caminar sin rumbo… _y jugar un poco _– esto ultimo lo susurró para sí.

_**Me quedó corto, lo sé, pero traigo un montón de exámenes (para los cuales debería estar estudiando) proyectos, maquetas, documentales y obras de teatro encima. Eso, y contando que las ideas me vienen a las 12 de la noche… bueno, el punto es que apenas y respiro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_


	8. Que la guerra comienze

_**Cap 8°. Quise subirlo ayer, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños ^^ y me festejaron ayer (como hoy es lunes, hay clases) entonces ayer no estuve en mi casa, y ayer antes de irnos, intenté publicarlo pero mi mamá estaba dale y dale con "ya quítate…. ¡QUE TE QUITES!" y como contra ella no puedo, no pude subirlo ¬¬ … **_

_**Bueno… sin más a leer**_

_**Disclamer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece :'(_

Eran las 5:00 de la tarde. Goenji, arrastrando a Kazemaru con él, esperaba a los que salieron de paseo afuera de la cabaña

-¿¡A que hora llegan!- decía Goenji desesperado

-Cálmate, ya le hablé a Fubuki por teléfono. No tardan en llegar- trataba de tranquilizarlo Kazemaru

-Ahhh! ¿Por qué demonios me quedé dormido? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le reprochaba al peliazul

-Eh, Goenji…

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Goenji miraba por la ventana de su habitación, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta, entonces fue a abrir. Era Kazemaru.

-Wow! Que ojeras

-Buenos días a ti también

Lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

-Parece que no dormiste en dos días

-Es que anoche no dormí

-… haciendo qué?

-No te puedo decir- se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que había pasado en las escaleras.

Se aventó a su cama mientras el peliazul escribía en su celular.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Akane?

-Nop, se quedó dormida, yo supongo

Se quedó dormido pensando en ella. Kazemaru envió un mensaje (ustedes ya saben a quién) y le preguntó a Goenji:

-¿Vas a ir a la… excursión…- terminó de decir al verlo dormido

Trató de despertarlo: le habló, le gritó, lo movió, lo sacudió de forma violenta, lo tumbó de la cama… pero nada, el chico no se movía.

-_A eso llamo sueño pesado_- pensó

-Bueno, pero después no me reclames que no te desperté para que fueras al paseo con tu NOVIA- dijo el peliazul, gritando y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, en un último intento de despertarlo. No hubo resultado, entonces se fue.

_**(FIN FLASHBACK)**_

-… de hecho, si lo hice. ¡Mira, ahí vienen!- dijo apuntando al grupo de chicos que salía de entre los árboles. Goenji corrió hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al ver a Akane dormida, con la chaqueta de Fudo puesta, mientras él la cargaba en su espalda. Se dirigió a donde Fudo, se veía molesto.

-Ah, hola Goenji. ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros, eh? Nos la pasamos _muy bien_- dijo Fudo apuntando con los ojos a Akane, en un intento de hacerlo enojar, lo cual logró.

-… esto no va a ser bueno- comentó Tsunami en voz baja, presintiendo una futura pelea; todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, a lo que retrocedieron un poco.

-Apuesto que te gustaría ser tu quién la estuviera cargando…

-Deberías tener cuidado- dijo Goenji lo más serio que pudo- ten en cuenta que la "señorita" tiene una falda puesta, y en un descuido…

-Eso quisieras

-Que?

-que quisieras que eso pasara… un "descuido"

-¡Cállate idiota, que yo no soy como tú como para pensar en esas cosas!

Todos estos comentarios tenían hecha una fiera a Fubuki, la discusión le daba una impresión de que ambos trataban a su "hermana" como a un objeto. De ser por él, ya hubiera asesinado a ambos tal cualquier oso, pero Kido y Haruna lo detenían. Cuando por fin se soltó del agarre de los dos hermanos, se puso en medio justo a tiempo, ya que estaban a punto de darse de golpes. Los gritos de aquellos dos despertaron a Akane

-ahhh _(bostezo)_ eh? Fudo, Goenji, ¿Qué pasa?

Dejaron de pelear y Fudo bajó a la chica. Todavía medio dormida, se talló los ojos con ambas manos.

-_Que linda_- pensaron ambos

-¿Qué pasa?- insistía la chica. De nuevo no recibió respuesta. Nadie quería responderle "están peleando por ti"

-Haruna, ¿me harías el favor de llevarte a Akane a su cuarto?- dijo Fubuki bastante serio

Haruna obedeció y se la llevó con ella. Akane no podía despegar la mirada de esos dos mientras se iba con la de lentes.

-Haruna-san, por favor, dime que ha pasado

-No te imaginas…

Goenji tampoco podía dejar de verla.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho- dijo Fudo en tono burlesco. Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Goenji se tiró encima de Fudo y lo golpeo en la cara. Fudo no se quedó atrás y le respondió con una patada, y así empezaron a pelear. Kazemaru y Endo trataban de detener a Goenji, mientras Kido y Tsunami detenían a Fudo. Touko y Aki solo miraban asustadas, Tachimukai fue por el entrenador. Cuando llegó, a Goenji le sangraba la boca y a Fudo la nariz. Les ordenó que fueran a la sala, donde serían atendidos por Aki y Fuyuka. Fubuki los miraba sentados en los sillones, con una cara inexpresiva. Goenji se sintió un poco culpable, al igual que Fudo. Ambos voltearon a ver al albino, el cuál negó con la cabeza, como queriendo decir "mal hecho". Después, el entrenador vino y los encerró en sus habitaciones por el resto del día. Para el entrenador fue "una pelea tonta e infantil" pero para ellos dos fue algo más: el comienzo de una guerra.

_**¿Qué tal, les gustó? Espero que sí**_

_**Wareware!**_


	9. Fubuki entrometido

_**Cap 9º… con dos días de retraso! Es que me castigaron sin compu el fin de semana ¬¬ **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y por desearme feliz cumpleaños, ¡Me alegraron el día! ^^**_

_**Bueno, aquí el cap.**_

**Disclaimer:**_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level- 5 _

8.00 pm, hora de cenar. Fubuki literalmente se llevó arrastrando a Goenji y a Fudo, ya que estos no tenían ganas de cenar, hasta una mesa que estaba sola. Todos los miraban desconcertados, a excepción de los que habían ido al paseo… ellos tenían una idea de lo que más o menos pasaba entre esos tres.

-¿Por qué *** nos has arrastrado hasta aquí, eh? Te dijimos que no queríamos salir- dijo Fudo molesto, a lo que Goenji asintió.

-No me importa lo que quieran, a mi solo me importa una cosa por ahora: Akane no se debe enterar del motivo de su estúpida pelea, ¿entendido? – dijo Fubuki, con una mirada más seria que nunca, cosa que asustó a ambos.

-Si- contestaron al unísono

Akane, quien estaba sentada junto a Haruna, Kazemaru y Kido, no despegaba la mirada de aquella mesa, hasta que Kazemaru la hizo entrar en razón

-¡Tierra llamando a Akane! ¿Me escuchas?

-Eh? ¿Qué?

-Deja de verlos un rato y cena- dijo Haruna

-Bien, pero, ¡Por favor díganme que pasó hace rato!

-Perdón, Miyamoto-san, pero Fubuki no los prohibió.

- … Maldito- maldijo la chica.

Al día siguiente, Endo volvió a convencer a unos cuantos para jugar. Akane los veía de cerca. Goenji quiso acercarse, pero Fudo tenía las mismas intenciones, entonces ambos empezaron a correr para llegar primero. Goenji llegó antes que Fudo.

-Hola, Goenji -san – saludó ella

-Por favor, dime Shuya

-De acuerdo, Shuya-kun

-Eh Miyamoto!- dijo Fudo al llegar con ellos- ¿Podrías venir?

-Si, cla…

-Espera, le tengo que decir algo primero, iba a hacerlo hasta que llegaste.

-Bien dicho, "ibas", tiempo pasado…

Fubuki , quien estaba jugando, al verlos creyó que empezarían a discutir otra vez, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Lobo legendario!- el tiro iba directo hacia ellos.

Akane empujó a Fudo, quedando ella en medio del camino del balón. Se quedó inmóvil un momento hasta que Goenji la jaló hacia él. La chica vió incrédula como el balón pasaba enfrente de ella, casi rozando su nariz.

-Gracias- le dijo a Goenji al reaccionar- ¿Estás bien Fudo?- preguntó volteando a donde él. Fudo estaba incado en el pasto, volteó con ellos y esbozó una encantadora y tranquila sonrisa, para luego decir "Gracias". Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y Goenji se asustó un poco por ver a Fudo sonreír así (generalmente, cuando Fudo sonríe, es una de esas sonrisas que te dicen "te voy a matar", al menos eso yo pienso)

Se levantaron, de pronto, el celular de la chica empezó a timbrar. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que era un mensaje de… un pariente

-Me tengo que ir. Los veo luego!- dijo para irse corriendo

E l celular de Goenji timbró, era Fubuki.

-¿Fubuki?

-Pon el altavoz- dijo el peli-plata

Goenji hizo caso y pulsó un botón. Fudo se acercó, supuso que la llamada iba también para él.

-No le dijeron nada… ¿Verdad?

-No, no dijimos nada- dijo Goenji

- Y no tenemos razón para hacerlo- comentó Fudo- Solo queríamos saludarla

-Si claro… bueno, mientras no le digan nada está bien

-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa?- Preguntó el peli-parado

-Yo tengo mis razones

-¿¡Y por qué nos lanzaste el balón!- dijo Fudo molesto

-Por… luego les diré

Akane estaba en su cuarto, escribiendo mensajes en el celular:

_**Akane:**_

_Entonces… ¿va a venir?_

_**¿?:**_

_Si_

_**Akane:**_

_¿Cuándo llegó?_

_**¿?:**_

_Ayer, y está ansiosa por verte_

_**Akane:**_

_Yo también quiero verla ¿pero tiene que ser ahora, aquí?_

_**¿?:**_

_Sabes que no puedo convencerla de no ir_

_**Akane:**_

_Ahhh… bien, aquí los espero mañana_

_**Jeje, creo que me quedó corto, pero en fin, ¿Les gustó? Espero sí**_

_**PD: En el próximo cap habrá un nuevo personaje**_

_**Wareware!**_


	10. Visita familiar

_**Cap 10º! Vaya, 46 reviews, no creí llegar a tanto, pero me alegra ^^**_

_**Este capítulo es más dialogo que nada**_

_**P.D.: Hikari, por alguna razón no pude comunicarme contigo, y le pedí a Alone Darko los datos, espero te guste como te puse en el fic.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_

-Jajajajajajajaja- reía Midorikawa

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó molesto un pelirojo

-Espera… jajajajajaja… bien, ya terminé

-No te lo dije para que te rieras

-Perdón Hiroto, ¡es que no lo puedo creer!

-…

-¿En verdad no has tenido tu primer beso?

-…- Hiroto solo se puso rojo

-Pero… tienes 15 años y un millón de fans detrás de ti, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué hay de Ulvida?

-Solo somos amigos

-Bueno, ¿y que hay de?…. ¿no es esa la amiga de Fubuki?

_**-**_Es linda, pero creo que Fudo y Goenji se están peleando por ella…

-No, me refiero a que viene hacia acá

Hiroto y Midorikawa platicaban en la entrada de la cabaña. Akane se dirigía a tal parte corriendo escalera abajo. Se veía agitada. Al llegar se detuvo un poco para respirar.

-¿Sucede algo, Miyamoto-chan?- Preguntó el peliverde

-Busco a alguien- respondió con la voz entrecortada- ¿Han visto llegar a un auto negro?

-No- respondió Hiroto.

-¡Akane!- era Fubuki quien venía hacia ellos- recibí tu mensaje, ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya verás

Dicho esto, el auto negro hizo su aparición. De tal auto bajó el conductor, quien resultó ser Kosuke.

-¿¡Kosuke-san!- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Akane no te lo dijo? Vine a traer a alguien…

La puerta de copiloto se abrió, dejando salir a una joven de unos 15 años, de cabello café liso que le llegaba a media espalda, ojos azules, de estatura media y delgada. Miró de reojo a los cuatro que estaban en la entrada. Al notar a Hiroto, sonrió dulcemente, sacándole un sonrojo a Hiroto. Luego miró a Akane, para correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

-¡Prima!- dijo ella

-Que gusto verte, Hikari- respondió Akane

-Nee, cuanto tiempo, Hikari-chan.- dijo Fubuki

-¡Shiro-kun!- dijo mientras también lo abrazaba

-Me siento ignorado- le susurró Midorikawa a Hiroto. Sin embargo, este no le hizo caso, aunque era un poco cierto: entre Fubuki, Hikari y Akane era como un reencuentro familiar, y ellos dos ni al caso.

-Bien… ya estás aquí, así que Kosuke ya se puede ir- dijo Akane mientras trataba de empujar a su hermano hacia el auto. Los demás la vieron con una gotita en la nuca.

-No tan rápido hermanita- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que asustaba a su hermana- de aquí no me voy sino dentro de 2 días

-¿¡QUE!- dijeron Akane y Fubuki

-Conozco al entrenador… mejor dicho a su hija, y me pidió un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-Mi padre tuvo un compromiso y no se irá 2 días, y Kosuke-kun se va a quedar- Dijo Fuyuka apareciendo de la nada, mientras caminaba hacia Kosuke- Yo le pedí personalmente que viniera

Kosuke tomó a Fuyuka por la cintura con un brazo. Akane estaba que se moría.

-Ohh, ya veo, por eso el rumor de que habría una fiesta- dijo Midorikawa

-¿Que rumor?- preguntó Fubuki

-Touko nos dijo que Tsunami y Fudo planeaban hacer una fiesta cuando el entrenador se fuera- dijo Hiroto

-¿Vas a permitir la fiesta?- preguntó Hikari

-Neee, no sé- Fuyuka le dijo algo al oído- si, si pueden hacer la fiesta

-No quiero saber como lo convenciste, Fuyuka- dijo Fubuki

-Una pregunta- dijo Midorikawa

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué seguimos afuera?

-mmm, quien sabe

Dicho esto, todos entraron.

Fubuki y ambas primas estaban en la sala.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Hikari

-¿Tú? Que raro ¬¬ - dijo Akane- vamos a la cocina, te prepararé tempura helado

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es helado frito en mucho aceite (raro, no?) Tu nada más te lo comes

-OK

Los tres fueron a la cocina. Fubuki y Hikari se quedaron en una mesa y Akane entró a la cocina.

0Kido sintió sed y salió de su cuarto. Bajó a la cocina, y al llegar al comedor, Fubuki le presentó a Hikari

-Ah, hola Kido. Ella es Hikari Kimura, es prima de Akane

-Mucho gusto, Kimura-san

-El gusto es mío

Kido entró a la cocina, entonces vio a Akane.

-Hola Kido

-Hola Miyamoto, ¿Qué haces?

-Preparo tempura helado, es para mi prima, supongo ya la conociste

-si- respondió mientras abría el refrigerador

-¡Ahhh!- se quejó la chica. Fubuki y Hikari oyeron el grito y se asomaron a la cocina

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kido

-me cayó aceite en la mano

-Déjame ver-Tomó su mano de forma muy delicada. Se quitó los goles para ver mejor

-Bonitos ojos

-Gra… gracias- el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa y se sonrojó levemente

-No es nada serio… auch

-Yo creo que sí, mejor vamos a que te revisen- dicho esto apagó la estufa y se la llevó con el

-Son una linda pareja- dijo Hikari

-No lo son-argumentó Fubuki

-Pues… se verían bien juntos ¿no lo crees?

-Mmm, no sé…

_En otro cuarto…_

-Entonces, ¿si haremos la fiesta?- preguntó un pelirosa

-Si- respondió un castaño- y la haremos con esto- dijo, enseñándole una botella al pelirosa

-Hum … ¿Es enserio?

-Hombre, tenemos 15 o 16 años, tu tienes 17, no pasará nada…

_**Uff, terminé, tengo escribiendo este cap todo el santo día. No me gustó mucho como quedó, pero en fin, ustedes tienen la decisión , espero les guste.**_

_**Wareware!**_


	11. Borrachera, pt 1

_**Cap 11! Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que me han dejado!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

-Fudo… tengo 19 años

-Me da igual

-¿Seguro de que el entrenador no va estar 2 días?

En ese momento el celular de Tsunami sonó.

-Ah, olvida mi pregunta, Touko me acaba de confirmar que el entrenador ya se fue

-¿Lo ves? No hay problema…

-Espera… también dice que el hermano mayor de tu "novia" vino a cuidarnos

-Diablos… bueno yo ya veré… Espera, ¿dijiste novia?

_En la noche…_

Una vez confirmado el permiso para la fiesta, Fudo y Tsunami, con ayuda de Touko, Kogure, Endo y otros más, empezaron a armar la fiesta. En dado momento de la fiesta, Fudo vació una botella de tequila y la repartió en las botellas de refresco. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta después de haberse tomado como tres vasos de refresco. Fubuki jaló a Fudo de su camisa hasta un rincón.

-¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que le hiciste a la bebida?

-Le puse Tequila

-¡**** imbécil! ¡Akane tiene 14 años! Si yo estoy mareado, imagínate como ha de estar ella

-¿Tiene 14? … ups…

_En otro lado de la Fiesta_

Hikari estaba sentada, con vaso en mano, mirando a Hiroto. Cuando ella se volteaba, el la miraba. Hubo un punto en el que cruzaron miradas, se voltearon inmediatamente. No hallaba que hacer; Fubuki trataba de acercarse a Haruna, Akane estaba con Kazemaru bailando (claro, bajo los efectos del alcohol, ya que a ella no le gusta bailar) mientras que Goenji les los observaba con una mirada asesina, y Kosuke estaba con Fuyuka quien sabe donde… estaba sola. Esa mañana solo había conocido a Hiroto y a Midorikawa, Midorikawa estaba donde la comida… solo quedaba Hiroto.

Hiroto estaba en las mismas; Todos estaban con alguien en especial o bailando. Ambos se hartaron de las miradas y se levantaron mientras caminaban el una hacia el otro. Sin embargo, alguien empujó a Hikari, provocando que la bebida de vaso de esta se derramara en la camisa del pelirojo. El fue a la cocina, y ella lo siguió. Como pensó que estaba solo, se quitó su camisa. Hikari lo observaba con un leve sonrojo en su rostro; ahí fue cuando Hiroto se sintió observado.

Fubuki ya se había cansado de no poder estar con Haruna, ya que el celoso de su hermano no se lo permitía. Desesperado – y mareado por el tequila- pidió ayuda a la persona menos indicada: Kogure

-Kogure, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime

-¿Podrías encargarte de Kido? Quiero estar con Haruna

-Claro

Fubuki dejó solo al peliazul. Kogure pensó un rato, le dio un vistazo a la fiesta, hasta que dio con Akane… se le ocurrió una idea.

-Akane, tu hermano quiere verte, y también a Kido. Está en el tercer piso, en uno de los cuartos vaciós.

-ok!- la chica si que estaba animada, había bebido mucho.

Fue por Kido y se fueron. Cuando subían l 3º piso, ella empezó a tambalearse. Kido la ayudó.

-Dime ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-Yo que sé…

Kogure los seguía de cerca. Llegaron a la habitación, entraron y entonces Kogure cerró la puerta, y atoró la perilla con una silla –que sabrá Dios de donde la sacó-. Kido al escuchar el portazo, corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿¡que carajos!- trataba de abrir la puerta pero era inútil. Akane, que apenas se podía mantener en pie, se recostó en la cama que había ahí (si, las habitaciones extras también tenían camas).

-Yuuto, tengo frío, abrazame-dijo ella, inconsciente de sus palabras.

Kido se tuvo que tapar la nariz, ver a Akane en una pose… digamos… tierna, pidiendo un abrazo, lo hacía tener ideas "malas". El estaba consciente de que ella estaba alcoholizada… no, no podría aprovecharse de ella… no sería capaz… No obstante, los efectos del alcohol, empezaban a jugar con su mente. Además, ¿por qué negarlo? La chica era linda…

_**Este cap si me gustó, trataré de continuarlo lo más pronto posible, espero les guste.**_


	12. Borrachera, pt 2 otro implicado

_**Cap 12º! Jeje, tuve problemas con este cap, no me decidía si ponerle que los descubrieran o que nadie se diera cuenta y pasara "algo" en el cuarto. Al final, decidí que habría un punto medio (lo decidí por que vi que varias amenazaron a Kido).**_

_**P.D.: ¡Claro que te prestaré a mi personaje, Hikari! Los datos que me pediste están al final del cap.**_

_**Sin más, a leer.**_

_**Disclamer: **__inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5_

-Ah, Hikari- dijo Hiroto levemente sonrojado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, bueno, es que, yo, tu… ah! –Se desesperó la chica al no hablar bien- es que fue mi culpa que te mojaras la camisa, y bueno, me preocupe por ti…

-Creo que debería ser al revés; tu deberías tener la ropa mojada y yo preocuparme por ti, así pasa en las películas

-Entonces moja mi blusa, jejeje

El lo hizo, sin darse cuenta que Hikari lo decía en broma

-Hiroto-kun, creo que no te diste cuenta de que era un chiste… ¿o me tienes rencor?

-¡No, no! Soy muy despistado… lo siento

-Nee, no hay problema, además ya estamos a mano

-… ¿Te gustaría bailar?

-Si, pero creo que mejor te pones la camisa, ¿no?

-Están tan bebidos, que ni se darían cuenta

Ambos rieron y se fueron a bailar (Hiroto se quedó sin camisa XD)

Hace ya rato que Goenji buscaba a Akane, pues la perdió de vista y no la había visto en mucho rato. No estaba con nadie con quien solía estar; Fubuki y Haruna estaban bailando, Kazemaru se fue a vomitar, y vio que su prima salía de la cocina con Hiroto; no había señal de ella, no estaba en la fiesta. Pensó que tal vez estaba con su hermano, pero no fue con el por dos razones: 1) si Fubuki era así de sobreprotector con ella, su hermano sería peor y 2) Había visto que él y Fuyuka se habían ido al cuarto del entrenador… y supuso que no saldrían de ahí en un buen rato.

Revisando una vez más la fiesta, se dio cuenta de algo: Kido tampoco estaba. Se le hizo raro que ambos no estuvieran. Buscó a Fudo, tal vez Kido estaría con el.

-Fudo, ¿has visto a Kido?

-Creo que lo vi hace rato subiendo las escaleras con alguien, pero no vi quien

-Pienso que ese "alguien" podría ser Akane… mejor busco a Kido

-Te acompaño

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Gracias, Kogure, me la he pasado increíble con Haruna

-De nada

-Ahora que lo pienso, ni te pregunté… ¿Qué le hiciste a Kido?

-Lo encerré junto con tu amiga en uno de los cuartos vacíos del 3° piso- dijo como si nada

-Ahhh, ok - 3, 2, 1- ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!

Fubuki salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a tal piso.

_En el 2° piso…_

-¿Los ves? Preguntó Goenji

-No, no hay señal de ellos… Buscaré a Miyamoto en mi cuarto

-…¿Por qué estaría en tu cuarto, eh? ¬¬

-Ja, no me vayas a decir que no la buscaste en el tuyo…

-… solo cállate y sigue buscando

Al no obtener resultado, subieron al tercer piso. Fubuki no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

_En el cuarto…_

Kido trataba de calmarse. No era fácil contenerse con una oportunidad como esa delante suyo. A lo más que llegó fue a acercársele, hasta estar enfrente de la chica sentada en la cama. Ella, como pudo, se levantó y le quitó los gogles al de rastas…

Fudo y Goenji subieron al 3° piso, y al fondo del pasillo vieron algo extraño: una de las perillas estaba atorada con una silla. Se acercaron al cuarto.

Fubuki estaba subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar, vio a ambos frente a una puerta, con una silla.

-_Ese debe ser el cuarto_- pensó, para luego acercárceles lenta y silenciosamente.

-¿Crees que estén ahí adentro?

-Eso es lo que me temo…

-Sí, están adentro… se los puedo asegurar- dijo Fubuki apareciendo detrás de ellos

Ambos enamorados quitaron la silla y abrieron la puerta lentamente… Goenji sintió tristeza, mientras que Fudo mucho coraje, al ver a Kido besando a Akane. Fubuki solo veía con incredulidad la escena, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era su culpa. Fudo, en un arranque de furia, los separó y golpeó a Kido en el rostro…

_**Les gustó? Espero sí, aunque creo que me quedo algo corto, pero el siguiente lo haré más largo**_

_**El cap siguiente me imagino ya saben cómo se llamará, y si no les digo de una vez: "terrible resaca"**_

_**HIKARI: he aquí los datos:**_

_**Vestido de noche: mmm… negro, con detalles plateados, un poco arriba de la rodilla sin tirantes**_

_**Forma de ser: Divertida, agresiva, ingenua**_

_**Miedo: …la claustrofobia cuenta?**_

_**Pareja: PIDO A FUDO! Si goenji ya está apartado, Fudo –es un idiota, pero lo adoro ^ ^- o si no, Kido**_

Y una pregunta, como se va a llamar tu fic?


	13. Resaca

_**Cap 13°… Neee, por ahora no tengo nada que decir…. Solo ¡gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Sin más, el cap.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_

Lo último que Akane vio antes de caer desmayada por el alcohol, fue el rostro de Kido siendo golpeado por Fudo, luego al caer fue atrapada por los brazos de Goenji. Por otro lado, Kido, antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe, lo último que vio fue a Fudo delante de él, a Fubuki en el marco de la puerta viéndolo con la boca abierta, y a Goenji sujetando a Akane . Después, se tocó la nariz, vio sangre en su mano y cayó al suelo.

-Creo que te excediste- dijo Goenji

-Me llevaré a Akane a su cuarto- dijo Fubuki para luego cargar a la chica y llevársela

La recostó en su cama. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, vio a Kosuke en la puerta

-¡Kosuke-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te pregunto lo mismo

-Ahh, bueno, verás… es que Akane bailó tanto que se quedó dormida…

-Pero ella odia bailar…

-Eh, bueno, ¡es que la convencimos! Y le gustó

-Si tú lo dices… por cierto, vi que hay una silla tirada en el pasillo, ¿tú sabes por qué?

-… uh, no…

Kosuke salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban Fudo y Goenji . Fubuki le mando un mensaje a Fudo:

Kosuke va hacia allá ¡hagan algo!

Fudo escondió Kido debajo de la cama, mientras que Goenji sacaba un juego de naipes (que tampoco sé de dónde sacó) y acomodaba unos cuantos, de modo que pareciera que llevaban jugando un buen rato. Kosuke llegó y le extraño verlos ahí en lugar de en la fiesta.

-… ¿Tienes un cinco?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en la fiesta?

-No nos gustan las fiestas

-… Ok… los dejos solos- se fue malinterpretando la escena, y una vez que se fue, Fudo sacó a Kido del escondite.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver, digo con Kido?

-Lo llevamos a su cuarto y nosotros a los nuestros

-Ahhh, ¿solo eso?

-Claro que mañana lo torturaremos para que nos diga todo

Hicieron lo dicho. Kosuke fue a la sala, y al ver a todos "dormidos" apagó la música.

Horas después…

Fubuki, que no se acordaba de que había dejado a Haruna sola por ir con Akane, despertó en su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala. Sin memoria de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, observó detenidamente el desastre que la fiesta causó, hasta que dio con Haruna. Al verla despertar, recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y corrió a disculparse por haberla abandonado en la fiesta

-Ahhh- se quejaba Tsunami- no sabía que Fudo se excedería con el alcohol

-Si sabías que le iba a poner alcohol al refresco… ¿¡por qué carajos no dijiste nada!- le reclamó Touko

-No estaríamos así si no hubiéramos tomado- la apoyó Tachimuakai

-Etto, yo…- reía nerviosamente el pelirosa…

Hikari despertó recostada en el alfombrado piso de la sala. Lo primero que vió al despertar fue a Hiroto buscando algo desesperadamente

-¿Qué buscas, Hiroto-Kun?

-Mi camisa… no la encuentro por ninguna parte

A la castaña le hizo gracia de que el chico no se acordara de la noche anterior

-¿De qué te ríes?

-jajaja, de nada, jajaja… ah, y tu camisa está en la cocina….

-Ahhh, ¿Qué hice anoche?- decía Endo mientras se levantaba

-Me fuiste infiel en la fiesta- dijo Aki, quien estaba sentada a su lado con una cámara en mano, tratando de contener la risa por ver la cara de WTF? de Endo ante sus palabras.

-¿¡QUE HICE QUE!

-Mira las fotos- dijo dándole la cámara

El chico veía foto tras foto hasta dar con una en la que el aparecía besando un balón que tenía pintados ojos y boca. Aki soltó una carcajada al ver que los ojos de su chico se abrían como platos.

Kazemaru, que se había quedado dormido/inconsciente en el baño, salió de este sobándose las sienes. El pobre chico solo quería llegar a su cuarto sin que ningún ruido lo alterara… pero para eso estaba Fudo…

-¡Kidooooo! Gritó mientras corría por el pasillo, asustando a Kazemaru. Goenji venía detrás de el y saludó al peliazul.

-Buenos días

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?

-Uy, perdón

-¿Qué le pasa a Fudo?

-Es que buscamos a Kido

-Me di cuenta… ¿pero podrían buscarlo sin hacer tanto ruido? mi cabeza está que estalla

-Trataremos… ¿has visto a Kido?

-Creo que lo vi entrar a la cocina

Goenji alcanzó a Fudo y se fueron a la cocina. Kido se estaba tomando un alka seltzer, cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Se volteó y se asustó al ver a ambos "chicos malos" aparentemente enojados con él.

-Kido… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros un rato?- dijo Fudo sonriendo

-Tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte…

Akane despertó en su cama.

-_que raro_- pensó_- podría_ _jurar que anoche hubo una fiesta… pero no recuerdo llegar aquí…_

-¡auch, mi cabeza!- se quejó

-Ya somos dos… Esta es tu primera borrachera, eh?- dijo Kazemaru

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, Kazemaru?- preguntó asustada por la repentina aparición del chico

-Neee, no tenía nada que hacer, y se me hizo curioso que tu fueras la única que no estaba "dormida" en la sala. Además, allá abajo están haciendo mucho ruido y aquí hay silencio.

-Ahh, ok. Espera, ¿Cómo que primera borrachera?

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que Fudo nos juega esa roma, así que estamos un poco acostumbrados.

-Oh, claro…

En la cocina…

-Bien, dinos ¿¡por que estaban encerrados en ese cuarto! Preguntó Fudo

-Esperen un poco, déjenme recordar…

-Nuestra paciencia se agota… amenazó Goenji

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Creo recordar… Akane me dijo que su hermano nos quería ver en el tercer piso. Cuando llegamos, alguien atoró la puerta…

-¿Quién?

-Yo que sé!

-¿¡y por qué ***** la besaste!

-No tenía mucho autocontrol en ese momento… y ella tampoco

-Ahhh, y eso es mi culpa…- dijo Fudo sarcástico

-De hecho… ¡sí, es tu culpa! Yo no le puse alcohol al refresco

-En eso tiene razón- dijo Goenji

-Cállate. Ahora, hay que buscar al tipo que los encerró

-Y preguntarle a Akane quien le dijo que su hermano le hablaba

-Que tengan suerte!- dijo Kido tratando de irse, pero Fudo y Goenji lo tomarón por los hombros

-¡tu vienes con nosotros! Dijo Goenji

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Les aviso, tal vez ya no publique tan seguido, ya que estoy en peligro de que me castiguen. Ojalá y no sea así.**_

_**Wareware!**_


	14. Y el culpable es ¿Fubuki?

_**Cap 14º…. Como dije, me castigaron T-T, pero trataré de seguir publicando cueste lo que cueste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**_

_**Sin más, el cap. **_

-Accedí a ir con ustedes, entonces… ¿podrían dejar de arrastrarme y dejarme caminar por mi cuenta?

-No, es más divertido así

-… ¬¬

Los tres chicos llegaron a la habitación de Akane. Goenji y Fudo empujaron a Kido, y este tocó la puerta nerviosamente. Quien abrió fue Kazemaru.

-Eh, Kazemaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El nombrado miró a los otros dos que estaban detrás del de rastas.

-Neee, solo estaba platicando con Akane, ¡por favor no me maten!- dijo en tono burlesco, y entonces se fue, mientras que ambos lo miraban molestos. Los tres entraron y vieron a la chica sonriendo y revisando una maleta.

-B- buenos días, Miyamoto-san…

-Ahh, buenos días! Oye, ¿por qué no traes tus gogles?

Entonces, Kido recordó que los había dejado en la habitación vacía.

-Ah, es que, me dolía la cabeza y me los quité… Creo que no recuerda lo que pasó anoche- esto último lo susurró para Goenji y Fudo- Y, ¿para que la maleta?

-Hikari me trajo una maleta con pantalones, ¡viva!- dijo como niña chiquita- ya no tendré que usar esas estúpidas faldas

-¡¿Ahh, por qué no?- dijo Fudo. Goenji le dió un codazo.

-Bien por ti… Oye, ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de la fiesta?

-Hum, el último recuerdo que tengo es de cuándo te casi me caigo de las escaleras, por que mi hermano nos había hablado y teníamos que subir al tercer pìso

-¿Y quien te dijo eso?

-Ehh, no recuerdo su nombre, pero era bajito, tenía ojos naranjas y el pelo azul

-Ese hijo de- susurró Fudo

-Tenemos que encontarlo- dijo Goenji llevándose a Fudo y a Kido con el a toda prisa- ¡Adiós Akane!- dijo el peli-parado azotando la puerta

-Ahhh, adiós… me pregunto que les pasa… auch! Aún me duele la cabeza, mejor me doy una ducha - y dicho esto tomó un poco de ropa y se metió al baño tarareando.

Buscaron como una hora y al fin encontraron al peliazul.

-¡Tu, hijo de ****!- gritó Fudo al verlo y se lanzó a él

-¡Cálmate calvo, que yo no he hecho nada!- dijo Kogure enojado

-¿¡CALVO! ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A PARTIR LA !…

-¡Quietos!- gritó Goenji tratando de separarlos junto con Kido

-Pero en que lío me he metido- habló Kido por lo bajo

Lograron separarlos.

-Dinos… ¿Por qué le dijiste a Akane que su hermano les hablaba a ella y a Kido en el tercer piso y luego los encerraste en uno de los cuartos vacíos atorando la perilla de la puerta con una silla?- preguntó Goenji

-Vaya, pero que pregunta tan más larga…

-Responde, Kogure… - amenazó el goleador

-Bueno, es que me pidieron que encerrara a Kido, y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-¿Y quien te pidió eso?- preguntó Fudo, aún un poco molesto

-No se los puedo decir

-Dinos o te echo a Fudo encima- Dijo Kido apuntando al nombrado. Fudo lo miró molesto.

-Bien… fue Fubuki

-¿¡Que!- dijeron los tres

-¡QUE FUE FUBUKI! Trío de sordos ¬¬…

Los tres se echaron a correr a la habitación del peli-plata. Al llegar, Kido empezó a golpear la puerta tan fuerte que casi la rompe, Goenji lo tuvo que detener. Fubuki abrió la perta alarmado.

-¿¡Que ocurre!

-Por que ******** le dijiste a Kogure que me encerrara con Akane!

-Eto, yo….- Fubuki azotó la puerta.

-¡Sal de ahí cobarde!- gritaba Goenji mientras golpeaba la puerta- ¡Nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas!

Fubuki finalmente accedió y abrió.

-¿Ya podrías responder a mi pregunta?- dijo Kido ya un poco más calmado

-… Juras no matarme?

-No te prometo nada…

-Es que…. Yo… quería estar con Haruna, y bueno….

-¿Y solo para eso lo encerraste?- dijo

-Sabes, creo que con lo ebrio que estaba no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estabas con su hermana, no era necesario que lo encerraras- comentó Fudo

- (susurrando) Malditos…. ¡Vaya amigos que tengo!- dijo Kido

-¡Pero te juro que yo no te mandé a encerrar! Yo solo le dije a Kogure que te mantuviera alejado de Haruna

En eso, Goenji recordó el beso y tuvo una idea. Se dio media vuelta bruscamente y se fue corriendo. Fudo lo alcanzó a medio pasillo.

-¿A donde vas?

-Tengo ganas de hacer enojar a Fubuki…. Le diré a Akane que Fubuki hizo que la encerraran junto a Kido anoche.

Kido y Fubuki escucharon a Goenji.

-Deténganlo-ordenó Fubuki. Kido volteó a verlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si el le dice eso, yo le diré a Akane que tu la besaste.

Kido no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hasta llegar donde Fudo.

-¡Detenlo, que no llegue al cuarto de Miyamoto!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo hazlo!

Fudo se echó a correr hasta casi alcanzar a Goenji. Le estaba pisando los talones…

_Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de cierta chica…_

Akane cerró la llave de la regadera para luego envolverse en una toalla. Salió del baño tarareando y cargando su ropa…. Pero no recordaba que no le había puesto seguro a la puerta de su habitación…

Fudo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros detrás de Goenji. El peli-parado puso su mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta. Fudo trató de detenerlo pero solo logró que ambos cayeran dentro de la habitación. Goenji y Fudo levantaron la vista, para luego sonrojarse a más no poder al ver a la pelinegra en toalla.

-¡Shuya! ¡Fudo!- dijo ella asustada al verlos

Ellos no podían dejar de verla, ni ella a ellos. Hubo un laaaaaaaaargo silencio, bastante incomodo, hasta que Kosuke rompió dicho silencio

-Oye hermanita, ¿has visto a Hikari? No la…. encuentro- se quedó sin habla al percatarse de que su hermana estaba en toalla, asustada, y dos chicos estaban en su habitación. Una vez que reaccionó, lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-Ahhh, pero si es el par de raritos que me encontré anoche… ¿Qué hacen en el cuarto de mi hermana, eh?

_**Hasta aquí el cap. ¿Les gustó? Ojalá y si.**_

_**Ahhh, y otra preguntota ¿les gustaría que Kosuke se quedara solamente los dos días acordados?**_

_**¿o quieren que se quede muuucho más tiempo?**_

_**Mmm, creo que eso es todo**_

_**Wareware!**_


	15. Castigo

_**Cap 15º. Por mayoría de votos, Kosuke se queda (Perdón Kozuue, pero eran cuatro contra uno), y sí, si se va a quedar, es para algo: HACERLES A VIDA DE CUADRITOS A AMBOS XD. ¡Ya no estoy castigada, wiii! Y ahora que me queda una semana de clases (que realmente significa estar encerrada en el salón sin hacer nada porque ya entregaron promedios) ya no tengo obstáculos para seguir escribiendo… espero**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_

_**Sin más, el cap.**_

-…uh, nosotros…- Goenji no sabía que responder

-Me lo podrán explicar todo afuera- interrumpió el mayor- Tu ve y cámbiate- le dijo a su hermana.

Ella obedeció y de nueva cuenta se metió al baño. Kosuke tomó a los dos "raritos" de los hombros, los levantó y los llevó afuera.

Fubuki y Kido, quienes decidieron alcanzar a Goenji también, subían las escaleras. Fubuki, quien iba a la delantera, en cuanto termino de subir y vió a Kosuke sacando a Goenji y a Fudo del cuarto, dio media vuelta y empujó a Kido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si Kosuke nos ve aquí, nos irá igual que a ellos 2.

Ambos se asomaron y Kido comprendió a lo que Fubuki se refería. Bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido.

-Ahora, respondan

-…..

-¿No tienen nada que decir?

-…..

-Bien, el que no se defiendan me da a entender sus intenciones… Tu- dijo apuntando a Goenji- vas a limpiar la sala y la cocina, mientras que tu amigo el calvito limpiara los baños

-¡QUE YO NO SOY CALVO! ¿Y por qué tengo que limpiar los baños?

-Porque sé que tu fuiste el que causó la primera borrachera de mi hermanita. Ahora, vayan y hagan lo que les dije.

Ambos se fueron y Kosuke fue al cuarto de su hermana, la cuál ya estaba vestida.

-Toc-toc- dijo en vez de tocar- ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Por qué no tocas?

-Ahhh… que flojera

Ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué les hiciste?

-No me dijeron que pasó, y los mandé a limpiar el desorden que dejó la fiesta….. y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu si me vas a decir que pasó?

-No sé, yo salí del baño e iba a comenzar a cambiarme, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ellos cayeron al suelo

-Mmm, bie… ¿y que tanto hiciste anoche?

-No lo recuerdo, jeje. ¿Y como ha sido tu mañana?

-Un poco rara: Fuyuka me preguntó que hicimos anoche, y al escuchar mi relato, me quitó las llaves del auto y dijo que iría a un pueblo cercano en busca de una farmacia.

-No quiero saber para que ¬¬

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una castaña bastante sonriente.

-Buenos días!- dijo Hikari

-Buenos días- dijeron los dos hermanos

-Bueno, las dejo solas- dijo Kosuke- tengo que ver si Fuyuka ya regresó para que me de mis llaves

-Si, ya regresó- dijo Hikari- pero creo que rayó tu auto

-¡MI MUSTANG!- Gritó el chico mientras se iba corriendo

-Pobre Kosuke

-Neee, lo del auto era broma, jajaja

-Eh, claro ^^u… ¿Y como te la pasaste anoche?

-Ahhhh, de maravilla, ¿y a ti?

-No lo recuerdo, jejeje

-Entonces, déjame contarte que tanto pasó anoche

-Y yo te contaré lo que me acaba de pasar…

_En un baño no muy lejano…_

-¡Por dios!- se quejaba un oji-verde- Debí pensarlo antes de alcoholizar a todos… se ve que Kazemaru tomó mucho…

Goenji, quien limpiaba la sala, escuchaba los quejidos de Fudo y reía por lo bajo.

De vuelta en el cuarto…

-Jajaja, ¡te vieron en toalla! Jajaja, no puedo creerlo!

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que Kiyama-san bailó contigo sin camisa!

Ambas primas reían de la experiencia de la otra.

-Voy a ir a ver a Shuya-kun

-¿Dónde está?

-Limpiando, seguramente. Iré a ayudarle

-Yo iré con Hiro-kun.

Bajaron las escaleras y cada quien tomó su camino.

Hikari caminó por el pasillo y se encontró a Hiroto.

-¡Hola Hiro-kun! ¿A dónde vas?

-Le llevo medicina a Midorikawa… desde anoche está indigestado.

-Te acompaño

_En la cocina…_

-Que diablos pasó aquí? Era Goenji quien se quejaba, la cocina era un desastre (¿por qué? No lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo que la fiesta se haya extendido hasta la cocina)

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se escuchó una voz en la entrada

-A-akane… b-bueno, yo…

Ella se acercó y empezó a recoger cosas tiradas.

-N-no tienes que hacerlo, es un castigo para mi…. Después de todo me lo merezco, no debí… entrar así

-No te preocupes, en parte fue mi culpa por no cerrar la puerta. Sin rencores.

-Gracias

Ella extendió su mano, el la tomó para luego recibir un abrazo por parte de la chica. Se sonrojó un poco. Akane estaba sorprendida, al parecer sus impulsos le ganaron y lo abrazó…. No tenía pensado hacerlo… pero igual, le gustaba…

Sin embargo, una silueta que los veía desde la entrada, no pensaba lo mismo que ella….

_**¡Terminé! Y me gustó como quedó, espero a ustedes también**_.


	16. Cuando el instinto está al mando

_**Cap 16°. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**_

-¿Pero por qué… Me siento así? Siento al verlos como si estuviera… ¿celoso? No, eso es imposible. Es más, ¿Qué hago aquí, espiándolos?

-Kido, ¿Qué haces?

El mencionado volteó asustado. Era Fudo quien lo llamaba. (a que pensaban que era Fudo o Kosuke quien los espiaba)

-Ehh, yo- tartamudeaba el de rastas

Fudo se acercó para ver que era lo que Kido estaba observando. Al verlos abrazados, sintió algo raro y se llevó la mano a su pecho.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Kido preocupado por la reacción del oji-verde

-Siento algo raro en el pecho

-Ahh, eso… se llaman celos

_En otra habitación…_

Se escucha que tocan una puerta.

-¡Mido-kun! ¿Estás despierto?- se oía una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

Un peliverde se retorcía en su cama, llevándose los brazos al abdomen. A duras penas, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Al ver que la puerta se abría, y ver a Midorikawa, las sonrisas de un pelirojo y una castaña desparecieron. Tenía una cara bastante seria, hasta daba un poco de miedo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Midorikawa?- Preguntó Hiroto

-Si, claro! ¡Me siento de maravilla!- respondió sarcástico

-Ne, ya verás que pronto se te quitará el dolor. Hiro-kun te ha traído medicina para que te sientas mejor

-Etto, Hikari, no debiste mencionarlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…- Hiroto fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta azotándose. Era Midorikawa, quien se había encerrado en el baño.

-… a Ryuuji no le gustan las medicinas- completó el pelirojo

-¿No me gustan dices? ¡Las odio con todo mi ser! – se oyó desde el interior del baño

-Oh, ya veo…- dijo Hikari mirando al baño. Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Abre por favor, es por tu bien!- pidió amablemente la chica

-¡No! ¡Mido no gustar medicina!

-Está peor que un niño chiquito- susurró Hiroto

-Bien…- dijo mientras retrocedía. Tomó vuelo y tumbó la puerta con una patada. Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Aún sigues sin querer tomarte tu medicina?

Mido negó con la cabeza, asustado.

Entonces, ve y siéntate. Hiroto y yo te daremos tu medicina…

_En la cocina…_

-Etto, yo… solo quería agradecerte… por ser tan buen amigo- la pelinegra dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, mientras lo soltaba rápidamente y continuaba recogiendo. El hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban más que sonrojados.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- dijo Fudo molesto

-Bueno, eso sería lo más común, digo, al ver que se estaban abrazando…

-No estoy celoso! Solo, me siento raro

-Como digas…

Akane y Goenji , tan pronto terminaron y salieron de la cocina, cada quien se fue a un lugar distinto; él a su cuarto a darse un baño y ella a la sala. Sentada en el sillón, la chica pensaba en aquel momento del abrazo.

-_Realmente no sé por qué lo hice, ni por qué me puse tan nerviosa … será acaso que me gus…?-_ el timbre de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Fudo:

_Necesito verte en la azotea… ven pronto_

-mmm, no tengo nada más que hacer- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba.

_En otro cuarto_…

Midorikawa estaba sentado en su cama, frente a él estaba Hikari con un frasco y una cuchara, y Hiroto trataba de arreglar la puerta. La castaña trató de abrir el frasco, lo cual no logró.

-Maldito frasco. Hiro-kun, ¿me ayudas? No puedo abrirlo

-Claro- tomó el frasco y lo abrió- aquí tienes… eh, ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hikari, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Aparentemente, ella tenía una mancha de caramelo en la mejilla (no me pregunten de donde salió).

-Ahh, Hiroto- decía ella mientras se ruborizaba un poco- podrías… oye ¡¿Dónde está midorikawa?

Ambos voltearon a ver a la cama y vieron que no estaba, luego escucharon gritos que provenían de fuera. Se asomaron por la ventana y vieron al peliverde correr como loco por el pasto mientras gritaba: "¡Nunca harán que me tome esa medicina! Jajajajajaja!''

Akane subía las escaleras para llegar a la azotea.

-Espero que Fudo tenga una buena razón para haberme hecho subir 3 pisos- decía un poco cansada y enfadada

Llegó al fin pero no vio a nadie. De pronto, la atacaron por detrás y cayó al suelo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Fudo encima de ella.

-Estás tratando de asustarme otra vez?- preguntó molesta

-No… ahora sí va enserio-respondió el, forzándola contra el suelo.

Por suerte, logró darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna (ouch!) y salió corriendo. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su cuarto; pero Fubuki y Haruna estaban ahí, entonces prefirió evitarlos (_si no, Fubuki iría con Kosuke y eso era lo que ella no quería). _Fudo se recuperó, la siguió, y la alcanzó. Al pasar corriendo por las escaleras, Akane y Fudo llamaron la atención de Fubuki, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Akane estaba logrando dejar a Fudo atrás, pero también se estaba cansando. Al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, sin poder correr más, se recargó en una de las puertas para recuperar el aliento, la cual resultó ser la puerta del cuarto de Goenji.

Goenji salió de la ducha y escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Fue y abrió, lo cual provocó que Akane se cayera de espaldas. La miró sorprendido, y ella, con los ojos cerrados, solo atinó a decir:

-Fudo… Me… persigue- con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. Luego abrió los ojos y se ruborizó levemente, al ver que el peli-parado tenía el torso descubierto, todavía con algunas gotas resbalándose por su bien formado abdomen, una toalla en el cuello y su cabello un poco menos "puntiagudo", por así decirlo (kyaaaa! Goenji *¬*). El la ayudó a levantarse y luego la jaló hacia adentro cerrando la puerta, ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Ya adentro, el le tapó la boca diciendo "shhh".

-Lo estoy haciendo para que Fudo no te encuentre- explicó

Le destapó la boca y ella suspiró aliviada

-Menos mal, creí que harías lo mismo que el… ¿Por qué no traes camisa?

-Me acabo de bañar

-ohh… por lo menos traes pantalones

Ambos rieron un poco y Fudo, quien ya había llegado a tal pasillo, los escuchó. Dejaron de reír cuando escucharon que golpeaban la puerta.

-¡Abreme, maldito Goenji! ¡Ya sé que Miyamoto está ahí dentro!

Ninguno de los dos les respondió

-Bien, me abras o no, solo quería disculparme…

Abrieron un poco la puerta y se asomaron.

-Perdón, Miyamoto, es que yo… perdí el control

_**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero les guste, ah y gracias a **_**Alone Darko**_** y a **_**Kozuue**_** por sus reviews en mi otro fic.**_

_**Nos vemos! **_


	17. Mal entendido

_**Cap. 17º. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Disclamier:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, cuando en el Fic Kosuke le deje de decir "calvo" a Fudo, ese día será mío_

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro estaba sentado en la entrada de la cabaña, con el celular en la oreja.

_-Podrías hacerme el favor?_

_-Claro… ¿Cuántos días más serán?_

_-Serán un poco más de 3 semanas_

_-De acuerdo, les avisaré a los muchachos_

_-Muchas gracias_

Kosuke guardó su celular en su bolsillo

-Tengo que decirle a Akane… ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?- dijo mientras entraba a la cabaña a buscarla.

Llegó a la sala y llamó a Fubuki al celular.

-Fubuki ¿sabes donde está mi hermana? Tengo que decirle algo

-_Hace rato la vi correr bajando las escaleras del tercer piso junto con Fudo_

-¿Con el calvo rarito ese?

-_Eh… si, ese _^^U

-Gracias

Dicho esto, Kosuke subió las escaleras en busca de su hermana

_**En el pasillo del 2º piso…**_

Goenji abrió la puerta un poco más, dejando a Akane tras de sí, en un intento de que Fudo no tratara de acercársele.

-¿Y crees que con decir "perdón" arreglas todo?- Preguntó enojado

-Shuya-kun, puedo defenderme sola- dijo la chica

-Como sea, solo te quería decir que… perdí el control porque… tu me… espera, ¿por qué estás en el cuarto de este idiota? Y tú, ¿por que estás sin camisa, Goenji?

-Iba a preguntarles lo mismo- dijo Kosuke apareciendo atrás de Fudo

-Hay, no es cierto…- susurró Akane cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza- La que me espera…

-¡N-no es lo que p-parece, Miyamoto-sempai!- dijo Goenji asustado, Fudo lo miraba de la misma forma.

_**Visión de la realidad alterada por la mente sobre-protectora de Kosuke:**_

"_Goenji ha capturado a Akane y la ha encerrado en su habitación, para torturarla y, ejem, cofcofmanosearlacofcof a su antojo. Mientras que Fudo, el calvo rarito, ha venido reclamarla como suya."_

_**Volviendo a la realidad…**_

-Ya ni siquiera me expliquen- Dijo el mayor con rostro inexpresivo

Se acercó a la puerta, tomó a su hermana del brazo y se la llevó con ella.

-Ah y otra cosa- dijo mientras detenía su camino hacia las escaleras- el entrenador me acaba de decir que tardará unas 3 semanas más, tiempo que usaré para vigilarlos… estaré en uno de los cuarto de arriba.

-¿¡QUE!- Dijeron los tres

Kosuke sonrió y llegó a las escaleras. Comenzó a subir, sin soltar a la pelinegra, la cual miraba a ambos chicos con una cara de preocupación, hasta que los perdió de vista.

Goenji azotó la puerta sacándole tremendo susto a Fudo. Este empezó a dar golpes a la puerta.

-¡Abre en este instante!

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó algo molesto, aún sin abrir la puerta

En eso, Kido y Fubuki llegaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kido

-Hubo un mal entendido y el hermano de Akane nos quiere colgar- se escuchó desde el cuarto

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Fubuki

-Es que Goenji se encerró con Miyamoto en su cuarto a hacer cositas malas…

Goenji abrió la puerta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Fudo

-¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que este imbécil estaba persiguiendo a Akane y la dejé que se escondiera en mi cuarto, pero su hermano llegó y se enojó

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar el de rastas

-Porque la vio dentro de mi cuarto, y como yo estoy sin camisa… pues, ya se imaginarán

-¿Y por qué estás sin camisa?- preguntó Fubuki con la mirada clavada en los ojos del peli-parado

-Bueno, tranquilo! Es que me acabo de bañar

-Y tú, ¿por qué perseguías a Akane?- volvió a preguntar el peliplata

-Es que, yo…- el oji-verde salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto (al fin y al cabo, está en el mismo pasillo). Kido tomó por los hombros a Fubuki para evitar una persecución

-¿Tu no sabes por que la perseguía?- preguntó Kido

-No me dijo, pero cuando le dije que la dejaría esconderse aquí, me dijo que se asustó por un momento porque pensó que yo le haría lo mismo que Fudo

-¡Entonces con más razón debo ir por el!- gritó Fubuki

-¡Podrían callarse un momento, trato de dormir!- dijo Kazemaru saliendo de su cuarto

-Llevaré a Fubuki a su habitación, trataré de calmarlo y que no mate a nadie

Dicho esto ambos se fueron

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó el peliazul

-Si te contara…

Hikari y Hiroto salieron del cuarto deMidorikawa

-¿¡Han visto a Midorikawa!- preguntó Hikari

-Cuando me iba de la cocina lo vi llegar- dijo Goenji

-Era de esperarse- dijo Hiroto

-Para que lo buscan?- dijo Kazemaru

-Está enfermo y le queremos dar su medicina

-Buena suerte con eso- dijeron los dos y se metieron a sus cuartos, mientras que Hiroto y Hikari iban a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de una de las alacenas. Abrieron las puertas y en efecto, Midorikawa estaba ahí dentro.

-Midorikawa, sal de ahí y terminemos con esto- dijo Hiroto

El peliverde solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza

-Si sales, compartiré unos dulces que traje- dijo Hikari, captando la atención de Mido.

-¿Qué tipo de dulces?- preguntó

-Son chocolates, de Suiza, Akane me los regaló

Midorikawa salió de su escondite y se tomó la medicina el solo, dejando atónitos a ambos

-Me das mi chocolate?

-… Eh, claro, iré por ellos, espera aquí…- dijo mientras se iba. Hiroto la siguió.

_En el camino…_

-Felicidades, lograste lo imposible- Dijo el pelirrojo

-No fue gran cosa

Hiroto le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo donde estaba la mancha, ella se quedó estática ante ese gesto

-Mmm, vainilla- dijo el con una sonrisa

_En otro cuarto…_

El celular de Goenji timbró

-Hola?

_-Goenji? Soy Akane, ¿podrías venir? Estoy en la sala_

-Claro, voy para allá

-_Solo una cosa; ponte una camisa_

_**Creo que me quedó un poco corto, pero es que me tengo que ir. Espero les guste**_


	18. Y se fue la luz

_**Cap 18º! Gracias por todos sus reviews! Les doy la bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras =).**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5… el día que pueda ver a Shuya Goenji sin camisa sin sangrar de la nariz, ese día será mío._

_**Sin más, el cap.**_

Goenji bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la sala, en la planta baja. Una vez abajo, vio que la pelinegra estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, probablemente esperándolo. Se sentó junto a ella, pero la chica no se movió ni dijo nada; tenía la mirada perdida.

-Miyamoto-san?

-…

-Miyamoto…

-…

-¡Akane!

-¡Ahh!- la nombrada reaccionó- Shuya-kun, no te vi llegar

-Eso lo noté, ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Bueno… me quería disculpar por la actitud de mi hermano… el siempre ha sido así

-¿Por qué?

-Realmente no lo sé, pero supongo que es por la ausencia de mis padres. Ellos están en Suiza, trabajando. Desde entonces, el ha sido el "hombre de la casa". Han estado ahí desde que mi hermano tenía 9 años y yo tan solo 3. Mi tía, que vive en Hokkaido, se encargó de nosotros hasta hace unas semanas, ya que Kosuke, al cumplir 20 años, le comenté que Shiro estaba en Inazuma, y decidió que nos mudaríamos ahí y el se haría cargo de mí. Casi no tuve amigos, uno, por que no me gustaban mucho las muñecas y esas cosas, por eso casi no tenía amigas, y dos, cada niño que se me acercaba se ganaba miradas amenazantes por parte de mi hermano. Incluso Shirou tuvo que pasar por eso…

-¿En serio?

-Si… pero se acostumbró a eso y ahora es mi mejor amigo… vaya, que cosas, yo que venía a disculparme y ya te conté mi pasado, jejeje. Disculpa si te estoy aburriendo…

-¡No, para nada!- dijo el chico, realmente estaba interesado en el relato- ¿Y te llevas bien con tu hermano?

-Si, mucho… pero es enfadoso cuando quiere, es decir, casi diario, aparte de ser sobre protector… pero sé que es por que me quiere mucho

Hace ya rato que Kosuke los escuchaba desde las escaleras; en un principio tenía pensado ir a separarlos, pero se quedó escuchando y sonrió cuando su hermana hizo aquél comentario final.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_En otro piso…_

Un muy lindo color rojo invadió las mejillas de Hikari al mismo tiempo que esta se quedaba sin habla. Hiroto solo sonrió.

-¿P-p-por qué fue eso?- preguntó ella recuperando el habla

-Por ayudarme con el asunto de la medicina- dijo él con un leve sonrojo, pero sin perder la tranquilidad que su rostro transmitía.

Hubo un silencio de por lo menos 2 minutos, hasta que la castaña recordó el motivo por el cuál estaban ahí.

-¡Los chocolates! Hay que ir por ellos antes de que Mido-kun se desespere- dicho esto subió el resto de las escaleras a paso veloz. Hiroto la alcanzó y decidió cambiar de tema para ya no poner nerviosa a la chica… por más que eso le encantara.

-¿No mentías con lo de los chocolates suizos?

-No, mis tíos viven en Suiza y me los enviaron en mi cumpleaños

-Oh, ya veo.

Llegaron por los chocolates y se fueron la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Oigan, ¿Dónde están todos?- dijo Kosuke- ya son las 11 de la mañana, ¿y siguen en sus cuartos? (Ja! Sigo sin creer que los últimos 5 capítulos que he escrito han pasado en una sola mañana XD)

-Bueno, eso es de esperarse después de una fiesta que duró toda la noche- dijo Akane

-Neee, supongo que sí. ¿Hay DVD aquí?

-Si- respondió Goenji

-Es que traje varias películas y quería reunir a todos para verlas

-¿Terror?- preguntó la chica

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Eres mi hermano y te conozco ^^

-Si quieres les puedes decir a todos en la hora de la comida- dijo Goenji

-Si, está bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La hora de la comida llegó y Kosuke aviso que se quedaría más tiempo y que habría un maratón de películas de terror.

_6:30 pm, ya empezaba a anochecer _

Todos empezaban a acomodarse en la sala; como eran muchos, apartaron los sillones y tendieron unos cuantos cobertores; algunos hacían palomitas y uno que otro (por no decir Midorikawa y Hikari) preparaban sus dulces.

-¿Fuyuka no viene contigo?- preguntó Akane

-No, dijo que se quedaría en su cuarto por que esas películas no le gustan y está un poco cansada.

Goenji se sentó a la derecha de Akane, mientras que Kido a su izquierda. Fudo estaba junto a Kido; Fubuki, abrazando a Haruna, se sentó a un lado de Goenji. Midorikawa, Hikari y Hiroto se acomodaron cerca de donde estaba Fudo, Hikari se sentó en medio.

_7:15 pm, completamente de noche, parecía que una tormenta se acercaba_

Kosuke nombró las tres películas que verían (casi no veo de terror, así que no conozco muchas, ustedes imaginen las 3 películas que más les de miedo). Varios se quedaron inseguros al saber que películas eran.

_7:20 pm_

La primera película no les dio tanto miedo, solo unos cuantos que se sobresaltaron al ver las escenas "fuertes".

_9:30 pm_

La segunda tenía a todos asustados, incluso a Kosuke. En varias de las escenas de más suspenso, parejas como Endo y Aki o Fubuki y Haruna se abrazaban mutuamente. Hubo una vez que, despistadamente, Akane tomó la mano de Goenji por miedo a la película. El, en un principio, se asustó, pero cuando vio que era Akane quien tomaba su mano, se sonrojó violentamente. Comenzó a llover.

_11:40 pm _

Si la película anterior los tenía asustados, esta los tenía muertos de miedo. Todos se abrazaban con quien se encontraban, fueran amigos o se odiaran (con decirles que Kabeyama, Someoka y Kogure se abrazaban entre sí). En el climax de la película, la televisión se apagó.

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso- dijo Kosuke-¿Quién fue el bromista?

-Kogure, vuelve a prender la tele- dijo Haruna, segura de sí

-Pero yo no fui- dijo el peliazul

-Si, es cierto, se quedó con nosotros toda la película- lo defendió Kabeyama

-Entonces fue Fudo- dijo Midorikawa

-Estoy a tu izquierda, idiota- respondió el castaño

-Entonces, ¿quien fue?- dijo Endo

En ese instante, la tormenta se intensificó y un rayo cayó muy cerca de los postes de electricidad, dejando sin luz a la cabaña. El estruendo les puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes…

_**¿Qué tal quedó? Espero les guste**_


	19. Kudou, el destripador

_**Cap 19º! Les agradezco todos sus reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5_

_**Sin más, el cap**_

-AHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito femenino que les heló la sangre a todos. Nadie podía articular palabra alguna debido al miedo.

-¿Q-q-que fue eso?- preguntó Hikari

-¡Un fantasma!- gritó Kabeyama

-¡Por favor Kabeyama, esas cosas no existen!- dijo Tsunami

-AHHHHHH!- Se volvió a escuchar. Como respuesta todos gritaron también, aterrados- ¡Kosuke!- dijo la voz

-Tranquilos, seguramente fue Fuyukka quien gritó, ella se quedó arriba.- dijo Kosuke

-Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué grita?- le preguntó su hermana- ¿Qué le pudo dar tanto miedo como para gritar así?

El rostro de Kosuke se tornó a uno preocupado.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla

-¿Pero y que pasa con la luz? No vas a llegar si está a oscuras, te puedes caer- le dijo Fubuki

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Kazemaru- tengo una lámpara

-Yo los acompaño- dijo el peliplata mientras se iba con ellos, seguido por Haruna y Kido

-¿Alguien sabe donde están los fusibles?- preguntó Akane

-Creo que están en el 2º piso- dijo Tachimukai

-Genial- volvió a decir la chica. Sacó su celular con la idea de usarlo como linterna- iré a revisarlos, ¿Quién viene conmigo?

-Yo- dijo su prima

Ambas chicas comenzaban a subir las escaleras, y por consiguiente Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fudo y Goenji las siguieron.

Todos los demás fueron a buscar velas, linternas, o lo que sea que les diera luz. SoloTobitaka y Someoka se quedaron ahí, les daba flojera ir a buscar y el miedo a quedarse solos a oscuras no era problema para ellos. (Nome mal interpreten ¬¬)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kazemaru iba a frente con la linterna, a su lado iba Kosuke, Fubuki detrás de ellos abrazando con un brazo a Haruna, mientras que al lado de esta iba su hermano. Estaban pisando el tercer peldaño de las escaleras al tercer piso, cuando otro relámpago bastante estruendoso hizo su presencia. Kazemaru, asustado, soltó la linterna, Kosuke la pisó y resbaló. Logró agarrarse del barandal, pero al hacerlo empujó a Fubuki. El peliplata se cayó junto a Haruna y se llevaron de corbata a Kido. Kosuke hizo reaccionar a Kazemaru, para después voltear a ver a los que se habían caído.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó el mayor

-Pues acabamos de caernos de las escaleras, ¿tu que como crees que estamos?- dijo Kido, molesto

-Hay, no es para tanto- dijo Kazemaru- solo fueron tres escalones, no es para quejarse. Debieron ver por donde caminan

Haruna, Fubuki y Kido lo miraron molestos. Kosuke los ayudó a levantarse y siguieron subiendo. Hasta que…

-Ahhh!- el grito ya se escuchaba más de cerca.

-Ya me está dando miedo- dijo Kosuke- ¿por qué grita tanto?

Los cinco subieron las escaleras a prisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane lideraba el grupo y los guiaba con la luz de su teléfono, cabe mencionar que esta no era muy iluminadora como se necesitaba. A su izquierda estaba Hikari, a su derecha Goenji, y Fudo detrás de ella. Hiroto y Midorikawa iban atrás de Hikari. Ellos, al contrario de Kosuke y los demás, subieron las escaleras sin precedentes. Sin embargo, la caja de fusibles estaba al final del pasillo, aún les quedaba camino. Al pasar por cierta puerta, Akane escuchó un ruido extraño.

-Alto- dijo ella, pero no todos la escucharon.

Entre la oscuridad y los murmullos, varios no escucharon la indicación; los que iban al frente se detuvieron y los demás chocaron con ellos. Todos terminaron en el suelo, unos arriba de otros.

-Caí en algo muy suave… oh, ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Fudo, explorando con sus manos

-¡Quítame las manos de encima Fudo!- le reclamó la pelinegra, un tanto sonrojada

-Ups, lo siento… ouch! ¡Alguien me pateó en el abdomen!

-No fue mi intención- dijo Goenji, con una sonrisa. Siento una respiración muy cerca de mi cara…

-Etto, creo que soy yo, Shuya-kun

Akane y Goenji estaban a muy escasos centímetros uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaron y, sin darse cuenta, se estaban acercando cada vez más y más….

-Akane, estás encima de mi brazo- Hikari la hizo reaccionar; Miyamoto se apartó de Goenji bruscamente

-Lo siento- Dijo mientras trataba de levantarse

-Alguien tiene su codo en mi pecho- dijo Hiroto, respirando a duras penas

-Perdón, soy yo- se disculpó Hikari

-¡Me estás aplastando, helado parlante!- se quejó Fudo

-Pues no me arrepiento- contestó el peliverde

Fudo solo gruñó mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel enredo, al igual que todos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lentamente, paso a paso, se acercaban a la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de cierta pelimorada. Kosuke trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba atorada. Retrocedió y luego se lanzó contra la puerta, abriéndola. Al entrar, vieron a Fuyukka asustada y arinconada.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué gritas?- le preguntó Kosuke

-Es que, van como tres veces que escucho una voz satánica- dijo ella, totalmente aterrada

Dicho esto, la "voz" se escuchó. Todos se asustaron menos Kosuke.

-¿Eso es lo que te asustaba?-dijo el, con una sonrisa- es mi celular

-¿¡QUE?

-Es el tono de mi teléfono (explico; Kosuke tenía como tono una parte de una canción de Rock pesado, de esas en las que en lugar de que parezca que están cantando, parece que están gritando)

-Entonces, ¿era tu celular?- volvió a preguntar Fuyukka

-Si tontita- dijo el mientras la abrazaba y le revolvía el cabello- lo dejé aquí cuando vine a…-Tanto Kosuke como Fuyukka se ruborizaron.

-¿… a qué?-preguntó Kido

-Olvídenlo… que curioso

-¿Qué?

-El que me estaba llamando al celular era el entrenador Kudou…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Por fin, llegamos- dijo Akane- Shuya-kun, detenme el celular, por favor

Goenji lo hizo y la chica abrió la caja de fusibles. Al hacerlo, una chispa y bastante humo salió haciendo toser a todos. Akanetrató de apartarlo con su mano.

-Diablos, se quemó; tendremos que comprar otro, hasta entonces nos quedaremos sin luz

En eso, escucharon voces en las escaleras. Fueron, se encontraron con los demás y bajaron todos juntos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Aki, encontré un encendedor- dijo Endo

-¿Cómo sabes que es un encendedor? Está oscuro y no puedes ver nada

-Es que me acabo de quemar con el… ¿ya encontraste las velas?

-Si

-¿Y como sabes que son velas?

-… pues, solo lo sé… ¿Qué otra cosa se puede parecer a una vela?

-Bueno… mejor olvídalo y tráelas

Llevaron las velas a la sala y las encendieron.

-Ahora, solo hay que esperar a que los demás regresen- dijo Anteojos

-Y que regrese la luz también- completó Kabeyama

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Midorikawa

-Pero la luz no va a volver- dijo Hiroto

Los recién llegados se acomodaron con los demás.

-¿Y por qué fueron los gritos?-Preguntó Aki

-Porque Fuyuka creyó que un fantasma le estaba hablando, jajajaja- dijo Haruna

-Saben, yo escuché que por esta zona hubo muchas masacres- dijo Kogure

-¿Ma-masacres?- dijo Tachimukai

-Si, ya sabes, decenas y decenas de personas inocentes y asesinadas… dicen que el asesino enloqueció y se suicidó, pero sigue viniendo a cobrar vidas…- continuó Kogure

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron todos. Una sombra de forma humanoide los observaba desde la puerta.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-gritó Fudo

-¡Es el asesino!- gritó Midorikawa

La sombra levantó algo parecido a un cuchillo y se acercó hacia ellos lentamente. Fudo retrocedió asustado; Hikari abrazó inconscientemente a Hiroto y este le correspondió; Akane volvió a tomar la mano de Goenji sin darse cuenta, paralizada por el miedo, este la abrazó. Fudo reaccionó y se lanzó contra el "asesino", cayendo los dos afuera, bajo la lluvia. Kosuke y Fuyuka salieron a separarlos.

-¡Quítate de encima, Fudo!- gritó el tipo, quien estaba boca abajo y tirado en el césped

-Esa voz… ¿papá?- dijo la pelimorada

-Si, ¿Quién más?- Dijo el entrenador

Akane y Goenji, rojos cual tomate, reaccionaron y se soltaron, al igual que Hikari y Hiroto; nadie se dio cuenta de eso más que Midorikawa y Fubuki, quienes reían por lo bajo; al igual que Kido, solo que el se reía por el rostro asustado de Fudo al ver que había derribado al entrenador. Todos salieron.

-¿No me dijo que iba a ausentarse tres semanas, Sr. Kudou?- dijo Kosuke

-Si, pero vine por mis cosas. Intenté llamarte pero no contestabas; también traté de marcar al teléfono fijo de la cabaña

-Es que se fue la luz- lo interrumpió su hija

-¿Qué era lo que traía en la mano?- preguntó Fudo

-Un vidrio; lo recogí cerca de mi ventana, la cual está rota…

-Ese fui yo- Dijo Endo, sonriendo nerviosamente

-Me lo imaginé- continuó Kudou- ya es tarde, me quedaré a dormir aquí y mañana me iré… Fudo, ¿podrías…?

Fudo se levantó y el entrenador entró a la cabaña, los demás lo siguieron.

-Fudo; no creas que voy a tolerar lo que hiciste….

_**Hasta aquí el cap, fue todo lo que salió de mi poca imaginación XP. Tal vez me tarde cada vez más debido a que voy a ponerme a trabajar, y de ahí, a clases de francés. Sin embargo, los fines de semana los tendré libres, espero…**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	20. Querido diario

_**Hola! Aquí con el cap 20º…. Esperen, ¡¿20?... Woah, no creí llegar a tanto =)**_

_**Como sea, el fic…**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5… pero si bien Level-5 puede hacer que Endo se case con Natsumi en Inazuma Eleven Go sin recibir queja alguna (¿Cómo es eso posible? No es que no me caiga bien Natsumi, pero ellos dos como pareja no me suena lógico, no me cuadra)… entonces yo puedo hacer que Goenji y Fudo se peleen por mi OC, ¿No?_

_**Sin más, el cap**_

-¡Debe estar bromeando, entrenador!- Alegaba Fudo- el cielo se está cayendo allá afuera, ¡¿y quiere que vaya a buscar leña?

-Ese es tu castigo, y deberás cumplirlo si no quieres uno peor

-¿Cómo cuál?- lo retó el mohicano

-Regresarte a la ciudad de Inazuma, así de fácil

Fudo lo pensó un poco; regresar no estaría mal, no le importaba mucho… pero eso le implicaría estar lejos de cierta pelinegra.

-Bien, iré por ella de una vez- dijo molesto mientras se iba

El susto ya estaba olvidado, muchos desayunaban y otros veían con un poco de decepción el tormentón que caía desde la noche anterior; entre ellos Endo, no podría salir a jugar y eso lo tenía refunfuñando como niño chiquito. Akane escribía en un pequeño cuaderno de pasta color púrpura, sentada en su cama. Hikari entró sin tocar, como a veces solía hacerlo, sorprendiendo a su prima. La pelinegra cerró la libreta de golpe y la guardó en un cajón del buró.

-Oye, ¿me prestas tu brazalete dorado?- dijo ella

-Si, déjame la busco- contestó mientras empezaba a buscar en una bolsa, al parecer, sin obtener resultado

-Demonios, ¿Dónde está?- dijo un poco desesperada- no la puedo perder ¡tiene que estar aquí!

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto

-Pero es que, si la llego a perder… Tatsu-kun…

-Calma, no te me deprimas por una pulsera… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

-Creo que ayer en la mañana, cuando… -Akane recordó cuando se encontró con Fudo en la azotea; supuso que se le había caído cuando ambos terminaron en el suelo

-Ya sé donde está…

-¿En donde?

-En la azotea

-¿Y que hace ahí?

-No te puedo decir... iré por ella- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero Hikari la detuvo

-¿A dónde vas? Está lloviendo y tu eres muy enfermiza… irás por ella luego

Akane solo se limitó a asentir un poco enfadada. Pero en cuanto escuchó que la castaña bajaba las escaleras, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras de la azotea…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban platicando en la sala, bueno, más bien, discutiendo; Midorikawa lo "felicitaba" porque "pronto le darían su primer beso", mientras que el peli rojo le pedía "amablemente" que cerrara la boca. En eso vieron a Hikari llegar y dejaron de pelear.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Platicamos- dijo Ryuuji, también con una gran sonrisa- verdad, Hiroto?- Este solo miró molesto al peliverde

-Que bien, voy a la cocina, ¿quieren algo?

-No gracias-contestó Hiroto dulcemente

-¡Yo quiero pastel!

-Bien veré si hay- dijo la chica mientras se iba

Midorikawa miró a Hiroto con una pícara sonrisa, este lo miró extrañado

-¿Qué?

-Se nota a kilómetros que ella te gus…- no terminó ya que Hiroto se le tiró encima

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez? Será mejor que te calles si no…

-Si no, irás con Hikari-chan para que me dé una patada como con la que tiró la puerta de mi baño

-¡Ahora si!- empezaron a darse de golpes… bueno, de manotazos, mientras rodaban por el suelo peleándose como niños pequeños

-Mido-kun, no hay pastel, ¿quieres que busque otra…- se detuvo la verlos en el suelo- …cosa? …¿de que me perdí? ¿Por qué pelean?

-Por que Hiroto está molesto por que no ha besado

Hiroto le tapó la boca inmediatamente, más rojo que nunca

-¿Tienes que decírselo a todo mundo?- susurró alterado

-¿Eso es cierto, Hiro-chan?- tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa la voltearon a ver- a mi me parece algo… ¡muy tierno!- dijo sonriendo

Hiroto se puso todavía más rojo, si era posible. Midorikawa solo lo veía con una sonrisita burlona, mientras pensaba -_ya vi que necesitarás ayuda con esto…_

De repente, Fudo entró, todo empapado, soltando unos pequeños troncos, bastante molesto. Miró a Hikari, a Midorikawa, y a Hiroto encima de el… ¿encima?

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar… -dijo con rostro inexpresivo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Goenji salió de su cuarto. Vio que Akane bajaba las escaleras… pero estaba mojada

-Hola

-Hola, Shuuya-kun

-Estás… mojada

-Si… hace rato fui por algo- dijo mientras mostraba su brazalete

Fudo llegaba al segundo piso y vio como Akane se desmayaba y corrió a atraparla. Goenji le tocó la frente mientras Fudo la recostaba suavemente en el piso

-Está ardiendo, llevémosla a su cuarto

Goenji la tomó en brazos y ambos subieron. El peli parado entró a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama, Fudo fue a avisarle a Kosuke, este llegó tan rápido como pudo. Notó que su ropa estaba mojada.

-Cuantas veces le he dicho que no debe mojarse, uno de estos días le va a dar hipotermia- dijo aparentemente molesto, pero por dentro estaba más que preocupado. Le tocó la frente, y efectivamente, su hermana tenía fiebre. Le pidió a Goenji y Fudo que salieran, mientras le cambiaba la ropa mojada por una pijama seca, (Kosuke no es un pederasta, solo ayuda a su hermana que está enferma). Una vez cambiada, dejo pasar a los muchachos. La dejó a su cuidado mientras el iba a llamar a un doctor.

-Ve a avisarle a Fubuki- dijo Fudo, desde afuera de la habitación

-¿Y dejarte solo con ella? No soy imbécil

-No soy tan idiota como crees… créeme que por más mente sucia que parezca… realmente la quiero

Goenji se quedó pasmado ante tal comentario tan directo

-Quiero decir, como amiga, y tu bien sabes que no tengo muchos amigos- intentó corregirse

-Bien… pero si le haces algo

-Ya te dije que no lo haré

Goenji se fue, aún desconfiado. Fudo entró al cuarto; apreció embobado a la pelinegra que yacía ya no inconsciente, si no dormida en su cama por un momento, hasta que algo llamó su atención: el cajón del buró estaba medio abierto. La curiosidad le ganó y lo abrió, encontrando la pequeña libreta púrpura. Al ver la primera hoja, la cual estaba decorada con corazones con alas y nas cuantas notas musicales y guitarras eléctricas, supo que ese cuaderno era el diario de Akane. Iba a leerlo cuando Fubuki y Goenji llegaron. Lo escondió trás de sí y cerró el cajón. Fubuki se acercó a su amiga, preocupado.

-Me tengo que ir a cambiar, yo también estoy mojado

-¿Miedo a enfermarte?- preguntó Goenji

-No, a enfermarme y desmayarme y que me tengas que cambiar la pijama- dijo mientras se reía y se iba, Goenji solo lo ignoró. Una vez en su cuarto, se cambió y se dispuso a leer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Fubuki- Dijo Kosuke, llegando a la puerta, y le hizo una seña para que saliera

-Debido a la lluvia el doctor no puede venir, pero me dijo que medicina darle; saldré a buscarla

-De acuerdo

…

-Debo irme, enseguida regreso-Dijo Goenji endulzando su voz y dándole un tierno beso en la frente; una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

Al bajar al 2º piso, una idea se cruzó por su mente.

-Oye Fudo, no has…?- Fudo cerró la libreta- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada

Goenji le arrebató la libreta y notó lo que era

-¡¿De donde sacaste esto?

-No te importa… además es interesante ¿sabías que su hermano ha tenido 15 novias? Ella no soporta eso

Goenji comenzó a leerlo

- Esto es de ayer; querido diario, hoy, Fudo intentó aprovecharse de mí…

Fudo le dio un manotazo provocando que soltara el cuaderno. El oji-verde lo levantó y dióp con cierta página…

-Oye Goenji, mira esto, un corazón que dice "Tatsuhiro y Akane"… ¿Quién diablos es Tatsuhiro?

_**Hasta aquí el cap. A decir verdad, lo sentí corto, pero bueno… con mi mamá vigilándome no es fácil…. Pero tengo la esperanza de que tendré una computadora propia muy pronto… por desgracia, aún no es así… pero bueno, espero les guste**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	21. Una visita, ¿Nueva rival?

_**Cap 21º! Saben? Las ideas me vinieron a la cabeza hace unos días jugando con mi hermano… me rompió el labio con un rodillazo… eso no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo de hoy; lo que quiero decir es que el golpe que recibí sacudió un poco mi cabeza y las ideas llegaron, jejeje… Y también debo agradecer a **_**Yuri Matsura,**_** más adelante verán por que. Bueno, creo que solo queda decir… ¡gracias por todos sus reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5… sigue sin convencerme lo de Endo y Natsumi pero bueno, ¿qué hacerle?_

_**Sin más, el fic **_

-¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto una voz tras Goenji y Fudo, quienes aun tenían el diario de Akane entre sus manos. Automáticamente cerraron el cuaderno y lo escondieron tras ellos. La voz pertenecía a Midorikawa.- Mejor ni preguntar, porque tratándose de ustedes dos... Creo que mejor no involucrarse.- dijo recordando a Kosuke y sus castigos especiales hacia ellos dos.- Bueno, ¿podrían venir a la sala? Tengo una sorpresa para todos.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.  
>Fudou y Goenji se miraron, pero lo siguieron de todas formas. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala.<p>

-Muy bien, ¿están todos?- pregunto Midorikawa una vez que llegaron

-Lo siento, llego tarde, ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto Hikari, quien venia junto con Akane. Fudou y Goenji sudaron frío, ya que aun tenían el diario en su poder.

-Miyamoto, ¿No estabas en cama?- preguntó Fudo

-Ya me siento mejor- respondió ella

-Bueno, me di la libertad de invitar a alguien y créanme que ha echo un viaje largo desde Italia, así que ténganle paciencia.- dijo el peliverde. Todos intercambiaban miradas de interrogación- Vamos al grano- dijo y luego abrió la puerta principal.

Tras ella había una chica de mediana estatura, ojos color calipso intenso y cabellera rubia que les sonreía ampliamente.

-YURI!- gritaron todos boquiabiertos. Midorikawa sonrió con satisfacción, ya que esa era la reacción exacta que esperaba de sus compañeros.

La chica se veía diferente, no la veían desde hace dos años. Estaba más alta, su cabello estaba ondulado y más largo y su piel estaba mas bronceada, seguramente por el sol. La intensidad de su mirada era la misma, pero algunos de los chicos se sonrojaron al verla y entre ellos estaba Goenji. A Goenji le había gustado Yuri años atrás, y tenerla enfrente con Akane presente no era exactamente la situación más cómoda del mundo. Pero si que estaba mas hermosa y el corazón se le acelero cuando ella poso su mirada en el. Fudo notó esto y sonrió con maldad.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo.- dijo la chica algo tímida.

_-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra volver a verte_- pensó el oji-verde, ya que la repentina aparición de Yuri, le dejaría el camino libre respecto a Akane, según el.

Todos comenzaron a rodearla, pero Hikari y Akane no tenían ni la menor idea de quien era ella. Así que la castaña entro en acción.  
>-¿Y quién es ella?- le pregunto a Hiroto. La recién llegada alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta, así que se acerco a ellos para responder ella misma.<p>

-Matsura Yuri, mucho gusto, solía estar en Raimon.- dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hikari.- dijo la castaña.- Y ella es mi prima Akane.

-Me alegro de conocerlas.- dijo la italiana con una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Hikari también sonrió, mientras que Akane solo hizo un gesto para saludar.

Pasaron bastante tiempo platicando y reviviendo viejos tiempos, pero luego Akane se volvió a sentir mal; le empezó a doler la cabeza, entonces cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la fiebre, y comenzaba a marearse.

-Hikari-chan, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto? Me siento mal

-Si claro, vamos

-Yo las acompaño- dijo Goenji, quien se había dado cuenta del estado de la peli negra, pero también buscaba una excusa para no estar con ambas en el mismo lugar, Antes de irse, le dio el diario a Fudo y le dijo que lo esperara en la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Gracias chicos, pero puedo caminar sola- dijo ella, quien era abrazada por Goenji y Hikari-además, ya llegamos.

Sin embargo, no la soltaron sino hasta que estuvieran dentro de la habitación. Akane se sentó en su cama con ayuda de Goenji.

-Voy a ir a hablarle a Kosuke, para ver si ya viene con la medicina-dijo Hikari mientras se iba a su habitación por su celular.

-Si quieres, puedes irte, Shuya-kun

-¿Eh?

-No me mal interpretes, quiero decir; ve con Matsura-sama; seguramente la has extrañado y tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo estaré bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Segura? Si quieres puedo…

-No te preocupes… anda, ve

Goenji hizo caso y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él, aún preocupado. Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando escucho cosas cayéndose dentro del cuarto. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio a la chica buscando algo desesperadamente en el cajón de su buró.

-Am, ¿Qué buscas?

-Una libreta-respondió sin detenerse- es que es muy importante y no la encuentro… digamos que es mi diario

Goenji tragó saliva.

-Bien… debo irme-dijo el mientras apresuraba el paso bastante nervioso. Akane no lo prestó atención y siguió buscando. Pero entonces recordó algo…

-¡Shuya!- dijo saliendo de su habitación. El nombrado se detuvo y volvió a la puerta. La peli negra se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y e-eso p-por q-que f-fue?- tartamudeó el chico

-Te estoy devolviendo el gesto-dijo ella mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta, dando a entender que cuando Goenji la besó en la frente, ella estaba despierta. El chico solo se puso rojo y se fue a la cocina, donde Fudo lo esperaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Bueno, supongo que querrás desempacar y descansar un rato- dijo Fubuki- me imagino que ha sido un largo viaje

-Si, lo fue- respondió Yuri, con un deje de cansancio- dime, ¿exactamente donde dormiré?

-En uno de los cuartos del tercer piso, ahí es donde duermen las chicas- dijo Midorikawa

-De acuerdo, ¿me ayudan?

-Claro- respondieron ambos, tomando las maletas

Los tres subieron al tercer piso y llegaron al cuarto que correspondía a la rubia. Se quedaron platicando un rato, pero Fubuki no estaba tan concentrado ya que oía ruidos provenientes de otro cuarto.

-¿… verdad Fubuki?- dijo Yuri

-¿Eh, que?

-¿Me estás escuchando? Pareces distraído

-Si, lo estoy. Si me disculpas, debo irme. Tengo que ir con Akane.

-De acuerdo; oye! Antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías decirle a Goenji que quiero hablar con el?

-Si, claro- respondió para luego irse.

Fubuki entró al cuarto de Akane y vio que el cuarto estaba, literalmente, patas arriba.

-Etto, ¿Qué bus…?

-Mi diario-dijo, adivinando lo que el peli plata iba a decir

-Claro… creo que ya sé donde está… dijo susurrando

_**Ta-tán! ¿les gustó? Me quedo corto a mi parecer, pero tengo visitas y eso significa adiós computadora… bueno, le agradezco mucho a Yuri Matsura por ayudarme con las escenas. Ella fue quien me propuso que Yuri apareciera y creara cierto tipo de tensión entre Goenji y Akane, y a mi me gustó la idea, espero a ustedes también; iba a poner más, pero como ya dije, falta de tiempo **_**TT-TT. **_**Si tienen algo en contra de esto díganmelo y yo lo arreglo.**_

_**Bueno es todo, bye!**_


	22. Una tarde extraña

_**Cap 22°… waaa! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar! No me maten! Es que las ideas huyeron de mí… pero ya las atrapé, y no podrán escapar, muajajaja! *intento de risa malvada*… al menos eso espero. **_

_**Volviendo al tema… me alegra que les haya gustado la idea; en el capítulo anterior, iba a poner un poco más de "rivalidad", si así se le puede decir, entre ambas; lamentablemente ese día tuve visitas, igual, a no computadora. Les agradezco todos sus reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5… am, hoy no tengo algún comentario en contra de esta compañía que varias autoras desean se dedique a hacer que Inazuma Eleven sea yaoi mientras que otras están inconformes por el hecho de que Endo se quedó con Natsumi… esperen, creo que eso ya fue un comentario, no?_

_**Sin más, el cap. **_

-¡Miyamoto no tiene catorce! Bien, ya estoy un poco más aliviado

-¿De qué hablas?

Fudo había seguido leyendo aquel cuaderno púrpura que tenía tan nervioso a Goenji.

-Fubuki me había dicho que Akane tenía catorce, pero no; ella cumple años el 28 de octubre, así que ya va a cumplir quince…

-Sigue teniendo catorce, son solo tres… ¡ese no es el punto! Se supone que te di el diario para que lo escondieras, no para que lo leyeras. Además, Akane ya se dio cuenta de que no está, y lo está buscando como loca.

-Ya sabía yo que ustedes eran los culpables- se escuchó una voz que venía de la entrada de la cocina. Era Fubuki, quien los miraba con seriedad- ahora, la pregunta del millón; ¿Qué hacen con el diario de Akane?

-Fudo lo tomó primero- dijo Goenji

-¡Ahhh, claro! ¡Échame la culpa a mí! ¡Tú también lo estabas leyendo!- alegó el castaño

-Saben, ya ni sé a quién irle, creo que los dos están igual de estúpidos- dijo Fubuki, suspirando

-¿Cómo supiste que era su diario?- preguntó Fudo

-Reconocería ese cuaderno donde sea, una vez traté de robarlo…

-¿Y que pasó?- preguntó Goenji

- Me descubrió; me rompió la muñeca izquierda, me dejó un ojo morado y no me dirigió la palabra en dos semanas… por más tranquila que parezca, cuando se enoja se enoja… ahh… ahora, tú- apuntó a Goenji- Yuri pidió hablar contigo- el peli parado tragó saliva- y tú, ¡dame eso!- dijo arrebatándole el diario a Fudo- que les quede claro; esta es la primera y última vez que los cubro en algo como esto, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron y Goenji salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, deseando que Yuri no se interesara en saber de Akane. Fudo y Fubuki se quedaron en la cocina.

-Oye ¿tú sabes quién es Tatsuhiro?

-¿Dónde escuchaste sobre…? Ah, lo viste en su diario- Fudo asintió- y supongo no me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo diga- Fudo volvió a asentir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Toc toc* Goenji llegó al ahora cuarto de Yuri. Midorikawa abrió la puerta, y al ver que era Goenji, lo dejó pasar y se dispuso a irse.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy-dijo el peliverde, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Goenji se quedó mirando la puerta, hasta que sintió la mirada de Yuri sobre el. Al voltearse, la rubia le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Cuanto tiempo, Goenji-kun…

-…si- dijo nervioso, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Yuri- Y-y, ¿de que querías hablar?

-Te noto algo tenso…

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con Fudo

-¿Asunto? ¿Con ese idiota? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo y ahora son amigos?

-¡No, claro que no! Tu lo has dicho, es un idiota… y ahora estoy involucrado en una de sus estupideces…- dijo casi susurrando

-¿Eh?

-No, nada

-…Y, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Típica pregunta

-Bueno, te hubiera preguntado antes, pero ni siquiera me saludaste cuando llegué; por lo menos contéstame

-… pues, no me quejo, ¿y tu?- el peli parado guardaba su distancia; había estado recargado en la puerta desde que llegó

-Igual, aunque dos años sin ustedes… han sido un poco aburridos

-Ah si?... mmm; y dime, ¿Como está Fidio?

-Sabes, tu actitud refleja que no quieres que esté aquí, si no quieres hablar, solo dilo

-Estoy jugando-dijo sonriendo- verdaderamente, me da mucho gusto volver a verte

La rubia volvió a sonreír y ambos se abrazaron… hasta que

-Y bien… que tal si me hablas de Akane

Goenji se separó rápidamente de Yuri

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-En resumen, Tatsuhiro fue el primer amor de Akane- explicaba Fubuki a un atento Fudo

-¿Y que hay sobre su hermano? ¿No se opuso?

-No; por lo que tengo entendido, los padres de Tatsuhiro son amigos de la familia. Kosuke y Akane van una vez al año a Suiza, a visitar a sus padres, y ahí lo conoció.

-Increíble… y yo que pensaba que tu fuiste su primer amor…- dijo Fudo con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Fubuki reaccionó con un fuerte sonrojo

-¿Y-yo?

-jajajaja! Tu cara me lo dice todo!

-B-bueno, debo admitir, me gustó por un tiempo… pero fue a los 11 años! Además, ya estoy con Haruna… ah, y si se te ocurre decirle, yo le diré que ustedes tenían el diario, ¿entendido?

Fudo asintió asustado. Fubuki se fue de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica. Al entrar, vio a la pelinegra recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Te diste por vencida?

-Si- respondió, suspirando

-Ta-da! Mira lo que tengo-dijo el peliplata, mostrando el cuaderno que tenía tras de sí

-¿Dónde estaba? Es más… ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?- dijo en tono amenazante

-Tranquila, solo fue una broma… pero por favor, no me rompas la muñeca!

-Hum… ¿lo leíste?

-No

-Bien… ah, ¿por que tardará tanto Kosuke? Me duele mucho la cabeza… iré por agua

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿A-Akane?

-Sip; parece buena persona, pero es un poco más callada que su prima, no?

-Ahh, si- dijo suspirando, un poco aliviado, cosa que a Yuri le pareció extraña- pero si, es buena persona… de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos son muy parecidas

-¿Ah?

-Para empezar, ambas tienen un hermano mayor y un amigo sobre protector. Y en un principio, ella tampoco se llevaba bien con Fudo…

-No la culpo…

- Pero ahora, se llevan muy bien…- dijo, un poco agobiado. La rubia confirmó sus sospechas con el tono del comentario. El celular de Goenji timbró: era un mensaje de Fudo:

_Fubuki ya le dio el diario a Akane_

_PD: Ya se quien es Tatsuhiro_

_PD de la PD: Ahora se un secreto de Fubuki… y me da mucha risa, jajajaja_

_PD de la PD de la PD: Akane odia jugar futbol… y yo sé por qué_

-Idiota-susurró- debo irme, te veré luego- dijo para irse e inconscientemente la besó en la frente, lo cuál la dejó perpleja. El peliparado no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sino cuando ya iba a media escalera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane entró a la cocina, con un gran saco puesto, tomó un vaso con agua y un par de aspirinas. Luego, se dirigió a la sala y se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Casualmente, la chimenea estaba encendida. Ella se dispuso revisar un mensaje que había recibido; era de Kosuke, que decía que tardaría todavía un rato más. Suspiró resignada, cuando vio que llegó Goenji.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor, pero me sigue doliendo la cabeza

-…Y, ¿encontraste tu diario?

-Si, Fubuki lo tenía por querer hacerme una broma- respondió ella, rodando los ojos. Goenji sonrió aliviado y se sentó junto a ella.

-Lindo saco

-No te burles, tengo frío… y no es mío, es de mi hermano

Goenji la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Lo miró a los ojos, extrañada.

-Dijiste que tenías frío, ¿cierto?- ella solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuri los estaba observando desde las escaleras.

-_Tengo… una sensación extraña… Ah si, debe ser el sentimiento de cómo si te apuñalaran por la espalda_- pensó, un poco triste. Goenji miraba a Akane con ojos de enamorado, era obvio. En eso siente a alguien junto a ella, era Fubuki.

-Los dos estan locos por ella.- dijo suponiendo lo que la rubia pensaba.- Se que Goenji te gusta, lo siento.- Yuri negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa melancólica en sus rostro.

-Es comprensible, me fui por DOS años. No podía esperar que el me recibiera con los brazos abiertos y mirándome de la misma manera en la que mira a Akane.- dijo la chica. A Fubuki le dolía verla así, pero no dijo nada.

Pero para romper tanto drama, era para lo que Fudo servía… el castaño había llegado a la sala, y al verlos juntos, se sintió raro.

-_¿Cómo me había dicho Kido que se llamaba esto? Mmm… ah sí, celos…- _pensaba el oji-verde. Tanta era su molestia, que fue y se sentó junto a ellos, sorprendiendo tanto a Goenji y Akane como a Yuri y Fubuki.

-Miyamoto-chan, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó el

-¿_chan_? Se preguntaron mentalmente los dos

-Si, ya me siento mejor, gracias

-Oye, ¿Quién es Tatsuhiro?

-¿Eh?- preguntó a chica, extrañada, Goenji le hacía gestos para que se callara, y Fudo cayó en su error

-Ah, es que… Fubuki lo mencionó- se excusó

-Claro, cúlpame a mí- susurró Fubuki, molesto

-Tatsuhiro… me suena familiar…- decía Yuri

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap; que tengo que ir a continuar el otro fic de Someoka, pero mañana se va a casar una tía, y no podré actualizar, pero el domingo lo subo.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, se cuidan! **_


	23. Decepción

_**Cap 23º… ¡Lo logré! ¡Pude subirlo antes de volver a entrar a clases! Jejeje. Gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Elevenno me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5… si me perteneciera a mi, ciertos personajes morirían, jejeje._

_**Sin más, el cap**_

-Am, bueno… es raro que Shirou te haya hablado de algo tan personal- dio Akane entre dientes, pues presentía que el peliplata estaba cerca de ahí. Fubuki tragó saliva; temiendo que los fuera a descubrir.

-No dijo mucho, solo lo mencionó

-Pues… digamos que… -trató de decir un tanto ruborizada, bajando la mirada- Tatsuhiro fue, mi primer novio…

Goenji se sorprendió un poco, Fudou solo se quedó pensando. Yuri trataba de recordar a alguien que conoció hace unos meses…

-Eso explica el corazón con su nombre…- se dijo Fudou para sí

-¿¡Eh!- Akane se levantó de golpe- ¿D-donde viste eso?- preguntó bastante molesta. Fudou se arrepintió de haber hablado, y solo desvió la mirada.

-Tú… tu fuiste el que tomó mi diario- dijo la chica, incrédula

Goenji golpeó su mano contra su frente; si Fudou se hundía, seguramente se hundiría con el. Akane notó ese gesto.

-Y tu… sabías que el lo tenía- dijo mirando al goleador. Shuya hizo lo mismo que Fudou y desvió la mirada.

Fubuki negaba con la cabeza; Akio tenía una gran bocota, difícil de cerrar. Yuri se molestó bastante; no creía a Goenji capaz de hacer algo así, hasta hace unos momentos. Tenía ganas de golpear a ambos, pero se limitó a reprenderlos.

-Entonces ese era el "asunto pendiente" que tenías con Fudo, eh- gritó Yuri, bajando las escaleras; Fubuki la siguió- sabes, lo esperaba del idiota de Fudou, pero tú… no te creí capaz de algo así, Goenji

-Ustedes dos son unos… aaghh-se quejó Akane; otro dolor de cabeza le había llegado, probablemente por la enfermedad, el estrés y la ira mezclados. Se tambaleó un poco; Fudou y Goenji trataron de levantarse y ayudarla, pero Yuri y Fubuki lo impidieron, y la ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio. Kosuke, quien llevaba ya un rato de haber llegado, estaba en la puerta observando todo; pero no se atrevió a interrumpir si no hasta que su hermana se sintió mal.

-Bien… no sé qué sucede aquí, pero tú-dijo mirando a Akane-debes estar en cama

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-El Sr. Kudou me dio una tarea "especial" y tuve que hacerla, pero ya traje las medicinas. Tengo que salir, dejé algo en el auto; Fubuki y, em…

-Yuri; acabo de llegar

-Yuri, ¿podrían llevarla a su cuarto?

-Claro-respondieron ambos y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras. Yuri le dio un último vistazo al par de idiotas responsables del sentimiento de decepción que Akane sentía; ambos tenían la mirada baja, esperando el seguro castigo de Kosuke, el cual no llegó.

-Lo que hicieron, demuestra claramente que ustedes dos, en la cabeza tienen de todo, menos cerebro-dijo fríamente- ahhh, solo les diré… que deberían disculparse con ella- terminó de decir, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Enojado consigo mismo, Goenji fue a su habitación. Al llegar y cerrar la puerta, estrelló su frente contra esta, era tanta su frustración que tenía ganas de lastimarse a sí mismo. Le dio un par de golpes a la puerta con el puño izquierdo, se dirigió a su cama y se lanzó hacia ella. Mirando al techo, trató de conciliar el sueño, lo cual no logró.

Fudou, en el mismo estado que Goenji, se había quedado en la sala. Se regañaba a si mismo mentalmente, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Ahora por su culpa, la única chica que había logrado sacarle su lado sensible, estaba enojada con él y con Goenji, alguien que en primer lugar, no debería estar involucrado en el asunto, pero lo estaba gracias a su gran boca. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kosuke y otros dos sujetos entraban cargando un piano de cola.

-Am, ¿Qué haces primo?- preguntó Hikari, quien salía de la cocina

-¿Qué parece? Meto a la cabaña el regalo de Fuyukka

-Ahh, ¿qué?

-Una tía suya le regaló un piano, y Kudou le dijo que lo enviara aquí

-Pero, solo nos quedaremos un mes, tendrían que volver a sacarlo

-¿Ah no sabías? La cabaña no es rentada, es de Kudou, así que el piano se quedará aquí-dijo mientras les pagaba a los dos tipos

-Mmm, ya veo… ¿sabes dónde está Akane?- preguntó la castaña. El rostro de Kosuke se tornó a uno serio

-En su cuarto, probablemente triste

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El mayor se acercó al oído de la chica y le contó lo ocurrido en la sala. Hikari salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras; tenía que ir a ver a su prima…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sentada en su cama, Akane solo veía el suelo. Fubuki estaba sentado junto a ella, y Yuri enfrente de ella, en una silla. Ambos parecían preocupados, la chica no se movía, y casi no parpadeaba.

-¿Estás… bien?- dijo por fin Fubuki. Akane lo miró molesta

-¿Cómo es que tu me diste el diario si ellos lo tenían?

Yuri se quedó mirando a Fubuki, sorprendida, queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Se los quité, y luego te lo di, pero te juro que ni siquiera lo abrí- dijo él

-No creí que Goenji fuera a hacer algo así- dijo Yuri, bajando la cabeza

-Ya somos dos- dijo Akane

-¡Akane!- dijo Hikari al abrir la puerta- Kosuke ya me contó… ¿estás bien?

-No- respondió con tristeza en la voz

-Se que lo que hicieron está mal… dijo Hikari

-Muy mal… dijo Yuri

-Si pero, ¿no crees que… estás exagerando un poquito? Entiendo que estés enojada pero…

-No me molesta que lo hayan leído… lo que me duele, es que traicionaran mi confianza

Hikari la abrazó, e invitó a Yuri a unirse al abrazo. Dudosa, aceptó. Esto hizo sentir un poco mejor a Akane. Fubuki, al verlas, sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Goenji, cansado de no poder dormir, se acercó a su buró, sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo. Comenzó a escribir, y no se detuvo hasta que estuviera convencido; arrancó la hoja y comenzó de nuevo varias veces, hasta que por fin obtuvo el resultado que quizo…

Fudou por fin reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Recorrió la sala con la mirada y dio con el piano. De pronto, recordó haber visto el título de una canción en el diario. El tocaba el piano, ya que obligado por su madre, tomó clases de niño…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Hasta aquí. Le pondría otras cosas más, incluyendo el como es que Yuri conoce a Tatsuhiro, pero ya es tarde y tengo que irme. Por lo menos sé como será el siguiente cap. Espero les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero este lunes entro a clases, así que…**_

_**Bueno, es todo, se cuidan!**_


	24. Canción de piano, carta del perdón

_**Hola!**_

_**Cap 24º… Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews… Ahh, no estoy de ánimos, pero bueno; poco tiempo (entre la escuela, las clases de francés, el libro que escribo, ayudar -hacer todo el trabajo ¬¬- en los proyectos de informática de mis amigos, procurar que mis hermanos no se maten entre sí a diario =D…), falta de inspiración, limitado permiso de estar en la computadora ^^U, y agotamiento de mis reservas de chocolate (estoy ahorrando para ir a ver a The Rasmus, y no puedo comprar chocolate, lo único que me mantiene despierta, ya que detesto el café XP). Aparte de que no tenía idea de que poner en la carta de Goenji, así que le pedí ayuda a Yolanda-san, y terminamos escribiéndola entre las dos; a mí me gustó como quedó, ahora juzguen ustedes.**_

_**Pero bueno, ya hablé mucho, mejor ya empiezo con el fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, o Level-up… ¡o como se llame! … ah, bueno, el día en que… que… que…. Bah, no se me ocurre nada _

_**Sin más, el cap **_

Hikari platicaba con Hiroto

-Entonces, ¿el muy idiota tomó su diario?- preguntó Midorikawa. Hikari asintió

-¿Y Goenji también lo leyó?-Habló Hiroto. Hikari volvió a asentir- Me lo esperaría de Fudou, pero ¿Goenji?

-Yuri dijo lo mismo-dijo Hikari- Fubuki me dijo que tanto Akane como Yuri se enojaron mucho con Goenji

-¿Qué tanto?- cuestionó el peliverde

-Bastante; hasta ahora, Akane ya no está triste, pero sigue enojada. Y la entiendo, si a un chico le gusta una chica, no va a tomar su diario para saber más de ella, ¿o si?

-Claro que no- comentó Hiroto

-Y más si la chica que te gusta tiene un hermano mayor que da miedo, y a la vez, que esté aquí la chica que te gustó hace tiempo; dos chicas enojadas contigo no es bueno… pobre Goenji- dijo Midorikawa-… oye Hikari-chan, ¿Tu tienes diario?

Tanto Hiroto como Hikari le dirigieron una mirada amenazadora

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

12:00 am y Fudou sigue despierto, tratando de recordar las notas de aquella canción que aprendió a los 6 años. Igualmente despierto, Goenji se quemaba las neuronas tratando de escribir una disculpa decente; expresar sus sentimientos en una carta-semi-romántica-de-disculpas no era su fuerte.

Hace ya rato que todos se habían dormido, ellos dos eran los únicos que seguían levantados… aparte de Akane. No podía dormir pensando en lo que Yuri le había dicho…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Oye, yo conozco a Tatsuhiro- Comentó Yuri, una vez que Akane hubiera recuperado su sonrisa_

_-¿Ah sí?_

_-Si, lo conocí hace unos meses en una estación de tren, iba a regresar a Suiza. Yo cargaba varias cajas que tenía que dejar en un local de paquetería, chocamos y el me ayudó a recoger mis cosas. Nos quedamos un rato platicando, ya que por chocar conmigo perdió su tren_

_-¿Y que hacía el en Italia?_

_-Me dijo que fue a visitar a unos amigos, pero tenía que regresar a ver a su novia Liza- rápidamente se tapó la boca, no recordaba que fue el ex-novio de Akane_

_Hikari inmediatamente volteó a ver a su prima; ella se quedó callada por unos momentos._

_-Lo siento!, no fue mi intención decir eso…_

_-No importa- dijo sonriendo- después de todo, yo fui la que terminé con el!_

_Las tres chicas rieron, menos una que fingía_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Si bien, yo fui la que terminó con el… el tiene derecho a ser feliz con alguien más- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir… cosa que no logró al escuchar un piano

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Por fin! Recordé las notas- habló Fudou, mientras tocaba la canción de piano que encontró en el diario (/8hWwMZ8yn_I... esa es la canción)

Goenji por fin había terminado de escribir la famosa carta, la cual quería deslizar debajo de la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra. Salió de su habitación, entonces escuchó un piano; se quedó tan clavado en la canción, que decidió bajar a ver quien estaba tocando, con carta en mano.

Akane miraba incrédula al oji-verde, mientras que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas; la canción que Fudou estaba tocando, era la canción que Kosuke les había enseñado a tocar a ella y a Shirou, días después de que Atsuya hubiera muerto.

Una vez que Fudou terminó de tocar, se levantó con el pensamiento de irse a su cuarto, encontrándose con Akane, soltando lágrimas. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, con intención de disculparse.

-¡Miyamoto-chan! ¡Déjame explicarte! Fue solo culpa mía, Goenji no tuvo nada que ver, fui un estúpido, vi el libro en el buró y la curiosidad me ganó, cuando empecé a leerlo no me pude detener, luego metí a Goenji en el asunto, Fubuki intentó cubrirnos, pero yo abrí mi bocota y- no pudo continuar, ya que la chica le tapó la boca

-Ya cállate! Te perdono- dijo ella, con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos

Goenji había presenciado toda la escena, arrugó la carta y se fue corriendo a su habitación, soltando el papel. Akane y Fudou escucharon los pasos y vieron la silueta de Goenji pasar fugazmente por las escaleras.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Cwreomph cu fmue gouemjif- dijo Fudou, aún con la boca tapada

-¿Qué? Ah sí, lo siento

-Dije que creo que fue Goenji

Akane se dirigió a las escaleras, vio la carta la carta y la leyó:

_Miyamoto-san:_

_No encuentro la manera de pedirte una disculpa, hoy cometí una de las más grandes tonterías de mi vida. No te pido que me vuelvas a hablar, solo quisiera que me perdonaras; fue un impulso, y la curiosidad me ganó…. Ni siquiera voy a meter a Fudou en esto; seguramente lo hizo por las mismas razones… el saber como te desilusionaron un par de idiotas como nosotros, me produce angustia, y ahora estoy furioso conmigo mismo, y supongo que tu también. Aun sabiendo que no lo merezco, quisiera tener tu perdón._

_Una vez más, te pido perdón._

Akane corrió en dirección al segundo piso, tratando de alcanzar a Goenji. Fudou se quedó en la sala, tocando aquella canción; que por alguna razón, lo hacía sentir mejor.

La chica tocó la puerta de la habitación del goleador.

-Akane- dijo al abrir- ¿Qué ha…- fue interrumpido por el abrazo que esta le dio

-Disculpa aceptada- susurró ella

_**Corto, lo sé, pero bueno, les gustó?**_

_**¿Saben algo? Empiezo a dudar… ya van varias que me piden escenitas entre Fudou y Akane, cuando se supone que la pareja principal es Goenji y Akane, pero ahora no sé…**_

_**En fin, debo irme, se cuidan!**_


	25. Juguemos a la búsqueda del tesoro!

_**Am… ejem… ok… ¡GOMEN! ¡Tardé mucho! Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca **__**^^U. Además, temía que no pudiera subirlo sino dentro de otras 3 semanas, por el 7 que saque en química (otra vez), pero mi mamá lo tomo con mas calma, para suerte mia. Gracias a TODAS por sus reviews.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece **_

Fudou se despertó. Se había quedado dormido en el piano, y había olvidado el por qué estaba ahí. Entonces, accidentalmente, resbaló y apoyó su mano en las teclas, provocando un ruido que lo sacó de su somnolencia, y recordó que hacía ahí. Recordó la noche anterior. Quiso ir a ver a la pelinegra, para ver que había pasado con ella y Goenji. Pero algo llamó su atención: una nota pegada a la puerta. La tomó, la leyó y soltó un par de palabrotas. Palabrotas que Hikari escuchó al bajar las escaleras.

-¿Te levantaste de mal humor?- dijo la castaña sonriendo-no te culpo ya que, haberte quedado a dormir en un piano…

-¿Y tu como sabes…? Bah, no importa, tienes que leer esto- dijo el chico, dándole la carta

-Oh no…

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentó en la cama y observó minuciosamente el lugar, hasta que confirmó su sospecha: esa no era su habitación. Escuchó que la regadera del baño de la habitación dejaba de soltar agua. La puerta del baño se abrió y Goenji fue quien apareció. Akane sintió que al instante sus mejillas se coloreaban; ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

-No te preocupes, ahora tengo hasta la camisa puesta- dijo Goenji, que veía que la chica no hablaba ni se movía. Sacudió su mano enfrente de sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba.

-¿…Qué hago aquí?- atinó a decir

-¿No lo recuerdas? Llegaste y me dijiste que estaba disculpado mientras me abrazabas; pero luego el sueño te ganó y te quedaste dormida; después de todo, era medianoche. Me pareció mala idea llevarte a tu cuarto por tener que subir escaleras y por la posibilidad de haberme encontrado con tu hermano, así que te recosté en mi cama.

-¿Y-y tu d-donde dormiste?

-Tranquila, me quedé en el sillón- contestó el, apuntando a un pequeño sillón que había en la habitación. Akane suspiró aliviada

-¡_Hiroto, espera!- _Se escuchó afuera. Goenji abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Midorikawa que recuperaba el aire por correr

-¿Qué pasa Midorikawa?-Preguntó Goenji

-Es que Hikari mandó avisar a Hiroto que quería a todos en la sala, y bueno… creo que no quería llegar tarde, tratándose de Hikari-chan… ¿Qué hace Miyamoto en tu cuarto?

-Ahh- titubeó ella

-Bueno no importa, Hikari te quiere allá principalmente a ti. ¡Me voy!

Akane se levantó de la cama y junto con Goenji se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Una vez todos reunidos, Hikari, parada en una mesita, dio su anuncio.

-Bien, los mandé llamar para decirles que… - suspiró- Kosuke-san nos ha jugado una broma… a todos

-¿Eh?- dijo la mayoría

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- preguntó Akane

-Pues… mejor les leo la carta

-¿Qué carta?- cuestionó Yuri

-La que dejó en la puerta. Fudou la encontró hace unos momentos- contestó la castaña, apuntando al oji-verde a su lado, quien todavía estaba molesto por lo que decía el papel y refunfuñaba algo– Bien, comenzaré:

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**El Sr. Kudou me ha dado otra tarea, y estaré toda la tarde fuera. Fuyukka está conmigo. Creí que sin mi estarían aburridos, así que dejé preparado un juego; una búsqueda del tesoro :3. Tomé algo de cada quien y lo escondí por ahí (no se lo tomen a mal), podría estar entre los árboles, dentro de la cabaña, no lo sé… Para que les sea más fácil, les diré que le tomé prestado a cada quien (les sorprendería el tiempo que tardé en memorizar los nombres de todos).**_

_**-Aki, te escondí tu cámara, no te molesta, ¿verdad?**_

_**-Endo… seguramente ya te diste cuenta de que es lo que te falta**_

-Kosuke-sempai se robó todas mis bandas- dijo el capitán, con cascadas en los ojos

_**-A Megane, le quité varios comics**_

_**-Kurimatsu, me pregunto qué harás sin tus videojuegos…**_

_**-Me imagino que Sakuma se ve diferente hoy…sin su parche**_

Nadie pudo evitar voltear a ver al nombrado, que trataba de taparse el ojo descubierto con todo el cabello

_**-A Tobitaka tal vez le sea difícil peinarse hoy**_

_**-Toramaru, ¿me perdonas? Tenía que ser justo para todos, y entonces tomé lo primero que vi; una foto enmarcada elegantemente de –yo supongo que es- tu mamá**_

_**-Someoka, muy rudo ¿eh? Pues, para que sepas, secuestré al pachoncito de Mr. Snowball, JA!… sabes a QUE/QUIEN me refiero**_

_**-Yo digo que te ves mejor sin tu gorro, Touko…**_

_**-… Al igual que Tsunami sin sus goggles (bueno, no creo que se vea tan diferente…)**_

_**-No te preocupes tanto, Tachimukai, solo tomé tu caja-super-secreta-que-estaba-al-fondo-del-closet-cuyo-contenido-desconozco (?)**_

_**-Midorikawa… ¿Te molestarías mucho si te digo que escondí tu grandísimo frasco de dulces picantes mexicanos? **_(no pude evitarlo, comía pica-gomas mientras escribía esto =D)

_**-Creo que hice bien al tomar tus fotos que tenías Hiroto, no es correcto fotografiar a mi pri… a las personas sin su permiso**_

_**-Kazemaru… Siempre he tenido curiosidad por tu cabello… mi hermana ya me contará como se te ve suelto **_

-De hecho se te ve muy bien, Kaze-chan -comentó Akane

_**-Kidou… tu me caes bien, no te escondí nada ^^**_

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Fudou, sarcásticamente

_**-Tomé varias cartas tuyas, Haruna, cuyo remitente es alguien que conozco como a la palma de mi mano…**_

_**-Yo creo que le ayudas a Haruna a encontrar las cartas, Fubuki**_

_**-Goenji… ¿Qué crees? ¡Descubrí tu secreto! ¡Ja! ¡Eres artista y futbolista! Escondí algunos bocetos –con algunos bocetos, quise decir los en que mi hermana aparece ¬¬ -**_

_**-Hikari, prima querida… ¡Secuestré los chocolates que Akane te dio! Ok?**_

_**-Yuri, apenas y te conozco –bueno, tampoco conozco de toda la vida a los demás- y tomé lo primero que vi… Tu relicario **_

-¡¿Q-que hizo que?- dijo Yuri más que pasmada

_**-Riina, tomé tu brazalete… así de simple**_

-Idiota- susurró Akane

-¿Como sabes que se refiere a ti?-dijo Haruna

-Así me dice el

_**PD. A los que no mencioné, les agradezco su ayuda en mi obra**_

Todos miraban a Kogure y Kabeyama amenazadoramente

-No tuvimos opción, Kosuke-sempai nos amenazó- -dijo Kabeyama llorando

-Yo lo hice voluntariamente- lo contradijo Kogure

_**PD 2.**_ _**Lähdin**____**ansoja**____**kaikkialle**__**, jotta se olisi**____**hauskaa**__**,**____**mutta**____**älä huoli**__**,**____**neovat tappavia...**____**Luulen niin**__**.**__****_

_**Pidä hauskaa**__**!**_

-Salud- dijo Midorikawa al escuchar a Hikari

-No estornudé. No sé que dice- Dijo la castaña

-Yo si, está en finlandés- argumentó la hermana del bromista

-¿En finlan que?- preguntó Kurimatsu

-¿Eres de Finlandia?- preguntó Yuri

-Si, mi familia es de ahí, solo que ahora mis padres viven en Suiza

-¿Y que es lo que dice?- cuestionó Goenji

-_Dejé trampas en todas partes, para que sea más divertido; pero no se preocupen, no son mortales... eso creo. Diviértanse!_ ... O sea, que corremos riesgo

-¿Crees que… sea como hace dos años?- Le pregunto Hikari

-Tal vez mejoró… y sea peor esta vez- respondió Akane

-¿A que se refieren?- preguntó Touko asustada

-A que esto es típico de Kosuke- dijo la pelinegra

-Y es probable que nos haga sufrir, mucho- agregó la castaña

-¿Y enserio soportas a tu hermano?- le preguntó Fudou a Akane, bastante molesto

-¿Y a ti en que te molesta? Ni siquiera te mencionó, señal de que tú también le ayudaste- le reclamó Goenji

-Dale la vuelta a la hoja, Hikari

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, es verdad!- dijo ella, volteando la hoja como le dijo el chico

_**-Casi se me olvida. Calvito! Cuando bajé antes de irme, te vi dormido en el piano de Fuyukka **__**piano que ella ni toca, pero igual fue raro verte dormido ahí **__**y pensé, *esta es mi oportunidad*. Entonces, tomé de tu recámara algo importante; la llave de la misma. Quizá te preguntes ''¿Por qué la llave de mi cuarto? Bien puedo romper la puerta''… sin embargo, lo importante es, que junto a tu llave está la mía. Y en mi habitación están varias cosas tuyas guardadas. Y si te preguntas si tomé también el disco del paquete azul… sip, si lo hize (y ni intentes romper mi puerta ¬¬… por que si lo haces, otra trampa se activará =D)-. Por ser tu primera vez siendo víctima de mis bromas, te daré una pista: las llaves están donde siempre están; en un agujero negro. Suerte! **_

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Akane

-Me pregunto que hiciste para ganarte un enemigo así- dijo Yuri- no haz cambiado, eh?

-Tks- murmuró Fudou

-Bueno… ¿Entonces que hacemos?- preguntó Tachimukai

-Divide y vencerás- volvió a hablar Yuri

-Cierto- dijo Akane- dividámonos en dos grupos, uno busca afuera y otro aquí dentro

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos

Y entonces los grupos quedaron así; el primero, que buscaría afuera, lo conformaban Endo, Aki, Hiroto, Hikari, Kuritmatsu, Tsunami, Touko, Tachimukai, Sakuma, Megane y Midorikawa; mientras que el segundo equipo, que buscaría dentro de la cabaña, lo integraban Kazemaru, Kidou, Haruna, Fubuki, Someoka, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Akane, Yuri, Fudou y Goenji. El primer grupo iba liderado por Hikari, mientras que el segundo por Akane, porque ambas conocían mejor a Kosuke, así que tenían más experiencia con este tipo de bromas, Y respecto a los ayudantes, Kabeyama se fue con Hikari y Kogure con Akane; a ver si les podían sacar alguna información.

_En el bosque, lejos de la cabaña… _

-¡Busquen donde sea- gritaba Hikari- en los árboles, entre los arbustos, bajo las piedras, todo!

Los demás la seguían, unos que otros estaban en los árboles, otros buscando entre los arbustos y… bueno, ya saben el resto. Mientras que, Hikari trataba de hacer que Kabeyama hablara, lo intentó sobornar, chantajear, de todo, pero el tipo no hablaba. Se preguntó que le habría dicho Kosuke como para tenerle más miedo a el que a todo el equipo junto -que seguramente le vendría a reclamar luego al pobre de Kabeyama-.

Hubo un momento en el cual la castaña miró hacia arriba, y entonces vio sus chocolates en un árbol y comenzó a treparlo.

-¿Dónde está Hikari-chan?- Preguntó Hiroto a Kabeyama, quien solo se limitó a señalar el árbol detrás del pelirrojo. Hiroto volteó y vio a Hikari tratando de alcanzar una cajita blanca, lo cual le era muy difícil.

-Ya… casi- susurraba ella

Cuando por fin la alcanzó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, haciendo reaccionar a Kiyama, quien prácticamente se lanzó para atraparla. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, aunque no les dolió tanto. Solo estaban mirando al otro fijamente.

-¡Yai!- los hizo reaccionar el capitán- encontré mis bandas- dijo Endo, poniéndose una sin importarle que estuviera llena de hojas, Aki no pudo evitar tomarle una foto una vez que encontró su cámara –con la memoria llena de fotos... ejem… explícitas-.

-Gracias- dijo Hikari. Hiroto solo sonrió.

Ya todos habían encontrado sus cosas –Al menos en ese grupo-, la castaña pensó que Kosuke no había sido tan rudo esta vez; tal vez se apiadó del equipo. Una que otra trampa se hizo presente, como describió el mayor; agujeros en la tierra –de 3 metros de profundidad- cubiertos de ramas y hojas, catapultas improvisadas con ramas, algunas redes… nada fuera de lo normal. Solo faltaba Touko de encontrar su gorro.

-¡Touko-chan, ya lo encontré!- gritó Tachimukai

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias Tachi! - respondió ella. Se disponía a irse de donde estaba buscando, para ir con todos, pero un ruido la hizo girarse. Un arbusto se movía. Revisó entre sus hojas, y abrió bastante los ojos al ver que había ahí.

-Touko, ¿qué pasa? Ya nos vamos-dijo Tsunami, yendo hacia ella- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Mejor dicho, a alguien…

_En la cabaña…_

Por sorprendente que pareciera, al segundo equipo, les costó más trabajo buscar dentro de la cabaña; a decir verdad, les pareció más fácil buscar ahí que entre los arbustos, los árboles, el pasto, uno que otro arroyo, etc. Al menos ya casi terminaban.

Akane no había tardado mucho en encontrar su brazalete; lo encontró debajo del refrigerador. En cuanto lo halló, se dedicó a ayudar a los demás; hasta el momento, Kazemaru, Akane, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Haruna, Fubuki (para su salvación) y Goenji ya habían encontrado sus cosas. Solo faltaban Yuri y Fudou, ya que Kidou y Kogure no tenían porque buscar. Akane y Yuri se alejaron y fueron a buscar el relicario.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano; imagino que es un objeto personal muy preciado para ti.

-Lo es… pero no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa tener un hermano así. Mi hermano es igual de sobre protector.

Ambas rieron y siguieron buscando.

Mientras que, Fudou se fue y buscó por su cuenta, acompañado de Goenji.

-¿Disco azul?- dijo Goenji

Las dos chicas estaban en la cocina. Yuri notó que una de las paredes tenía pintada una carita feliz, hecha con un marcador azul.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-le preguntó a Akane- tan grandotes y siguen rayando en las paredes- dijo refiriéndose al equipo

-Bueno… creo que no fue uno de ellos- respondió

Se acercó y le dio un par de golpecitos con los nudillos, tal y como si estuviera tocando una puerta

-Está hueca- volvió a hablar. Le dio una patada, justo donde estaba el garabato. Entonces se abrió; era una especie de pasadizo secreto.

Dudaron un poco, pero entraron. Dentro había un pasillo, con 3 o 4 puertas. Akane observó que una de ellas estaba abierta, y dentro del minúsculo cuarto, colgado en la pared.

-¡Que fácil!- dijo Yuri al verlo también

-Demasiado…- desconfió Akane

La pelinegra entró, Yuri se disponía a seguirla pero la puerta se cerró de golpe

-¿Yuri? ¿Por qué cerraste a puerta?

-No fui yo

-¡Yuri-san, ábreme! ¡No es gracioso!

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

-¡No puedo!

Akane levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba trucada.

-¡Es una de las trampas! ¡Mejor vete y pide ayuda!

-Lo haré, no tardo

Yuri salió del pasillo, y de la cocina, para luego llegar a las escaleras. Fudou y Goenji venían bajando justamente.

-¡Goenji, necesitamos ayuda! Akane quedó encerrada en un cuarto en la cocina

-¿Eh?- dijeron los dos

-Es que, descubrimos algo así como un pasadizo secreto, y dentro había como unos armarios o pequeños cuartos; ella se quedó encerrada en uno y no podemos abrir la puerta- decía Yuri, apenas sin trabarse

Fudou, al escuchar eso, corrió a la cocina. Akane era claustrofóbica (dato tomado del diario de la chica). Entró, vio la pared –literalmente rota- y saltó hacia el pasillo. Escuchó que una desesperada Akane trataba de abrir la puerta a golpes.

- ¡Miyamoto! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-¡Solo sácame de aquí!- gritó ella en respuesta, casi llorando

-¡Bien, retrocede!

Fudou caminó hacia atrás y empezó a darle patadas a la puerta, hasta que la tiró. Akane estaba recargada en la pared, ocultando su cara y abrazando sus rodillas. El oji-verde entró y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- volvió a preguntar

-Si… gracias- respondió, levantando la mirada.

El chico la ayudó a levantarse, la rodeó con un brazo y salieron del pequeño cuarto. Yuri y Goenji llegaron en ese momento.

-Toma- dijo Akane, sacando el relicario de su bolsillo- no fue fácil, pero, aquí está- sonrió la chica, aun siendo abrazado por Fudou

-Gracias… bueno, em- dijo Yuri, al ver que Goenji miraba con un rostro inexpresivo a Fudou y Akane- Y, ¿Qué iremos a hacer con la pared?

Todos miraron el gran hueco. Afortunadamente, no les tomó más de 5 minutos volver a acomodarla. Después fueron a la sala, donde todos esperaban.

-Bien, ¡encontramos todo!- argumentó Hikari muy alegre

-No es cierto, falté yo- dijo Fudou

-¿Cuál era la pista que Kosuke-sempai te había dado?- preguntó Sakuma

-_** "**_Las llaves están donde siempre están; en un agujero negro"

-¿Es enserio? ¡Qué sencillo!- dijo Akane

Se dirigió al sillón color tinto, y buscó entre los cojines, dando con las llaves. Las levantó orgullosamente.

-A mi hermano siempre se le pierden las llaves, y siempre las encuentra entre los sillones, por eso les dice "agujeros negros"__

Todos la miraron con cara de "tiene que ser una broma ¬¬"__

-Ah, pero esto no se puede quedar así, ¡Tiene que pagar!- dijo Megane

-No te preocupes, tenemos una oportunidad- dijo Akane, señalando las llaves- el muy tonto dejó la llave de su habitación…

Tanto ella como Hikari, Goenji Fudou y Yuri sonrieron

-Pues, sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer, háganlo rápido- dijo Kogure

-Kosuke-sempai no tarda en volver- completó Kabeyama

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Kosuke al entrar a la cabaña

Fuyukka entró y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, una mano la jaló hacia adentro, mientras que otra le tapaba la boca.

-Shhh- le dijo Hikari

- No salgas de aquí hasta que escuches a Kosuke gritar, ¿ok?- le dijo Akane

La peli-morada solo asintió asustada. Hikari y Akane salieron y se escondieron por ahí.

-Creo que se cansaron por el juego y todos se fueron a dormir- decía Kosuke, ya que no había nadie

Tan pronto entró a su habitación, Hikari y Akane fueron corriendo a la sala, donde Goenji, Fudou y Yuri las esperaban. No habían terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando se escuchó un grito por toda la cabaña:

-¡ARAÑAS!

Los cinco rieron

-Se lo merecía- dijo la pelinegra, mientras chocaba su mano con la de Hikari

-No puedo creer que le tema a las arañas- dijo Goenji

Se habían atrasado; ya todos estaban de vuelta en la cabaña, seguramente esperándolos. Pero no la podían dejar ahí, sola; tenían que ayudarla. Por fin llegaron.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Solo vieron a los cinco que estaban en la sala, riéndose a carcajadas

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Zaizen

Tsunami, Tachimukai y Touko se habían quedado atrás. Y el peli-rosa tenía a alguien en brazos

-Aww…- dijo Hikari- ¡que linda!

_**Well,not much to say, solo espero que les hay gustado **_

_**Bye-bye!**_


	26. Galletas!

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya sé; he tardado, otra vez, ¡Pero he terminao' !**_

_**Espero les guste ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solo Akane y Kosuke Miyamoto son de mi propiedad, Yuri pertenece a YURI-MATSURA y Hikari a Hikari Kokoa

_**Uyy! Y antes de que se me olvide, les agradezco sus reviews a **_**MielConLeche, Mademoiselle le Chat, Gemelas Kagamine y Ciindy33 **_**en el fic "Bus"**_

_**Sin más, el fic**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aww, ¡Que linda!- dijo Hikari

-Realmente lo es- Sonrió Yuri

-Pero, ¿quién es?- preguntó Akane

Tsunami la miró a los ojos; ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a jugar con la estrella de mar que adornaba su blanco cabello.

-No nos ha querido decir su nombre- dijo el peli-rosa- pero igual aceptó venir con nosotros

-Touko-san la encontró en el bosque- comentó Tachimukai

-Sola y malheridano la podía dejar donde la encontré- dijo ella

-¿Malherida? ¿Qué es lo que le pasó?- preguntó Goenjipreoucupado

-No sabemos- respondió Zaizen- no ha dicho otra cosa que no sea…

-_Tengo sueño- _completó la niña, con voz débil

-Sip, en efecto, eso es lo único que ha dicho- dijo Tsunami, Tachimukai asintió

-Tiene una herida sobre el ojo- Notó Fudou

-Será mejor que la revisemos- dijo Akane

Tsunami se dirigió al sofá y sentó a la pequeña, no debía tener más de 6 años. Touko trajo un botiquín y Yuri la revisó; además de la herida que Fudou había señalado, tenía otra herida detrás de su oreja, la nariz rasguñada, las rodillas raspadas, pequeños hematomas en las piernas y brazos, y, al parecer, se había torcido un tobillo, ya que se quejaba de sentir dolor al caminar.

-¿Qué… fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó Yuri al terminar de curarla

-…- se negaba a contestar

Akane se acercó, se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una de sus manos

-¿Cuál es el problema?- intentó hacer que hablara- ¿no confías en nosotros?

-…Mi… mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños- dijo finalmente

-¡Ah! Pues si ese es el caso- dijo Hikari, tratando de animarla- déjame presentártelos; ella es Yuri, y ella Akane; aquellos dos, son Fudou y Goenji- decía, señalando a quienes nombraba- él es Tsunami, y él Tachimukai, y ella es Touko. Y finalmente, ¡yo soy Hikari!; ahora ya no somos extraños, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no- sonrió la niña- Yo… me llamo Umiko

-Dinos Umi-chan, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- insistió Yuri

La sonrisa de Umiko desapareció

-Se supone que debería estar en casa, en Okinawa, pero… maldito árbol, ¿¡Por qué tenía que estar a la mitad del camino? ¿¡Por qué Otoosan y Okaasan tenían que estar discutiendo?- decía Umiko, más para si misma que como respuesta- Otoosan no puso atención y ahora… ahora… creo que ya no los volveré a ver- terminó diciendo al borde de las lágrimas

Lo que todos entendieron es que probablemente estaba hablando de un accidente automovilístico.

-Umiko-chan- habló Fudou- tal vez sea mejor que descanses… dime, ¿hace cuanto que no comes?

-… no lo recuerdo

-Bien- dijo acercándose y tomándola en brazos- entonces, será mejor que vayamos a la cocina, ¿Quién me ayuda a preparar la cena?

La actitud del oji-verde sorprendió un poco a todos, pero comprendieron su comportamiento. Touko y Tsunami se ofrecieron, y los demás los siguieron. Akane fue a avisar a Kosuke de la situación. Durante el trayecto al tercer piso, no pudo sacar de su mente la imagen de Fudou cargando a Umiko. Pero sonrió al no poder hacerlo. Llegó a la habitación de Kosuke y no lo encontró, y entonces se dirigió a la habitación de Fuyuka... rogando mil y un veces no "interrumpir" en lo que sea (si, adelante, malpiensen); aunque cuando entró igualmente se quedó extrañada; su hermano mayor estaba en posición fetal en la cama de Fuyuka, todavía con el trauma de las arañas, mientras que la pelimorada, sentada a un lado de la cama, trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Creo que… nos excedimos un poco con la broma- Akane llamó la atención de Fuyuka

-¿Tu crees? Solo míralo- dijo ella, apuntando a Kosuke con los ojos, quien comenzaba a chuparse el dedo- sé que se lo merecía, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron como para dejarlo así?

-Kosuke-niisan tiene una irracional y muy explotable fobia a las arañas- contestó la pelinegra

Ambas rieron un poco. Más Kosuke, que seguía con su "trauma", por dentro estaba sorprendido, Akane nunca usaba el "nii-san" a menos que estuvieran cerca de "esa" fecha…

-Bueno, a lo que vengo- dijo Akane- Touko-san encontró a una niña en el bosque; por lo que nos dijo, creemos que tuvo un accidente automovilístico y… que perdió a sus padres en él- dijo bajando la voz- ¿se puede quedar un rato? Hasta que encontremos a algún familiar. Además, está malherida

-Supongo que si puede, y no creo que la debamos dejar sola; además, todavía quedan habitaciones disponibles- razonó Fuyuka

-Gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuri le dio un plato a Umiko y sirvió un poco de sopa. Umiko empezó a comer gustosa, mientras los demás la observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Comienzas a caerme mejor- le dijo Goenji a Fudou de la nada, en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar de Umiko. Fudou se sorprendió ante tal comentario- estos días te has estado comportando como una buena persona… a tu manera, pero como buena persona

-Bueno… gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikari y Akane alistaban el cuarto para Umiko. Yuri llegó con la niña en brazos, quien llevaba una camisa tan grande que le quedaba como una bata que podía arrastrar (cortesía de Tsunami).

-Oyasumi, Umi-chan- dijeron las tres, una vez que hubieran acostado a Umiko y disponían a irse

-O-oyasumi…

-¿Pasa algo, Umi-chan?- preguntó Akane

-Es que… no me gustaría dormir sola

-…

-…

-¡Y o me quedo contigo Umi-chan!- dijo Hikari

-Yo también- la apoyó Yuri

-Seamos tres- Propuso Akane

-¿Puedo unírmeles? – preguntó Touko, que pasaba por ahí y escuchó

Y así, trajeron cobijas, almohadas y se acomodaron. Fudou, Tsunami, Tachimukai y Goenji habían ido a darle las buenas noches a Umiko, pero al escuchar al grupo de chicas decidieron no interrumpir… aunque todos (menos el inocente de Tachi ^^) desearon estar en el lugar de la peliblanca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hikari-neesan, Hikari-neesan- decía Umiko, a las 7 de la mañana

-Mnñsmñmsñnnsmb… ¿qué pasa, Umi-chan?

-Tengo hambre-dijo

-Vuelve a dormir, comeremos más tarde- contestó mientras se volvía a dormir

Más Umiko se levantó, si despertar a ninguna de las chicas, y salió para luego dirigirse a las escaleras. Bajó lenta y cuidadosamente, pues su tobillo seguí estando mal. Una vez en el segundo piso, miró que una puerta estaba abierta. Era del cuarto de Fudou. Entró y vio que el castaño estaba sentado en su cama, mirando su portátil.

-Ohayo, Fudou-niisan – llamo Umiko su atención

-Umiko-chan ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas lastimada?

-Quiero galletas

-Pero, son las…

-Por favoooor- Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-Bien, bien, te las traeré, pero quédate aquí, que tu no debes estar de pie- contestó Fudou mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cocina

En cuanto se fue, Umiko se sentó en la cama y observó lo que Fudou había dejado de hacer en la computadora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato después, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Umiko no estaba. La fueron a buscar y Akane dio con la puerta de Fudou. Vio que Umiko estaba adentro y entró.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Viendo el video de Fudou-niisan, es interesante

Fudou regresaba con un plato de galletas cuando vio que Hkari, Yuri y Touko entraban a su habitación; al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había dejado el disco azul dentro de la computadora, y entonces corrió. Al entrar y ver que Akane se dirigía donde Umiko, soltó el plato de galletas, empujó accidentalmente a Hikari (quien terminó en el suelo de rodillas) y se lanzó sobre Akane (cosa que pienso se está convirtiendo en un hábito XD) terminando los dos en el suelo. El plato que salió volando terminó en las manos de Hikari, pero las galletas cayeron sobre las cabezas de Touko y Yuri. Umiko no sabía si quedarse callada o reírse.

Kidou, Goenji y Tsunami acudieron al escuchar tanto escándalo, pero se quedaron más que extrañados al ver tal escena. Fudou, pensando solo en el disco azul, aun en el suelo sobre Akane, solo atinó a gritar: ¡TODOS FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Fue corto? ¿Me dejan un review? ¿Me dan galletas? (últimamente me da por pedirlas)**_

_**Yuri-san: Lo que te dije en DA… Se queda en DA XD**_

_**Darko-san: Soy malaaa! Aun no he dio que tiene el disco azul (pero pronto lo haré ;))**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


End file.
